Ever After
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Set in 1999: Kay and Jessica are given magical powers. Ivy is pregnant with Sam Bennet's baby and tells him the truth about Ethan. Miguel realizes he loves Kay, while Theresa finally snags Ethan, and everything else is going insane. [Kaguel, Savy, ET]
1. Dreams

_~ Ok, tomorrow, is my birthday and my now ex-best friend decided to go out on a date instead of celebrating my 16th birthday with me, so all I'm asking is that you be kind, and please post a reply. This is my first Passions fan fiction, so I don't know if I've got the characters down perfectly yet. Ok, I think I'm done ranting, lets get on with the show!_

_ Just so everyone knows, all my characters are played by their original portrayers. They were my favorites, and will remain as the stars in my visions of greatness! _

_And just so you know, things between ~ ~'s in the story are being THOUGHT ~_

_~ On another note, I wrote this story two years ago, so you have to set your mind back into 1999. You remember those days. Britney Spears was just becoming really popular, The Backstreet Boys were going head to head with N'Sync and 98degrees . . . Pop was in. _

**Ever After **

_By Jules_

**_Chapter   1_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Let's say at the ski lodge, Sam and Ivy DID get it on, got hot and heavy, they did the WILD THANG, you know, had passionate, sweaty, desire and love-filled SEX. You know, just for fun . . . LOL! But after it, Sam, went all 'married guy' again, and went back to his Gracie (the bitch)_

_Plus, on top of that, I've been thinking, Faith and Grace were identical TWIN sisters, so why the hell would CHARITY have powers, and Kay and Jessica not? Just another huge mess-up by the writers I guess, that is sooooooo stupid, and they could do so much more with them if they just realized that. _

_Anyway, this takes place like a month after that._  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ivy Crane looked down at the stick in her hands once more, "Damn, this cannot be happening." 

She closed her eyes and a single tear managed to escape and run down her face as she remembered back to two days after she and Sam had made love; he'd seen her at the Book Café and had a hushed conversation with her . . .

**_** Flashback **_**__

_Ivy was just sitting down to a cappuccino when Sam had sat down across from her.  _

_"Ivy, we have to talk, about the other night . . . Grace can never know about what happened, EVER. No one can. I love her, she's my wife, and the mother of my children. What happened with you was a mistake, a horrible mistake."_

_Ivy was dumb struck, this isn't what she was expecting at all, she couldn't be here, she just couldn't . . . "I have to go . . . I have to be away, far, far away." _

_With that, she grabbed her purse then ran out of the Book Café, holding back her tears as she expertly ran on her high heels. _

_Sam didn't leave the table, but he watched her run, feeling guilty about what he'd just said_

**_** End of Flashback **_**

She looked back down at the stick, praying to see something different. Nope, the line was still blue. Ivy was pregnant. 

~*~     

Sam too was lost in thought, behind his desk at the police station, working a double shift, his wheels in his head working double time. 

There was nothing in the world Sam wanted to do, then take back the last statement he'd said to Ivy, because in his heart, he knew, it hadn't been a mistake, not even close to one, it had felt so right having Ivy in his arms again . . . 

~*~

Kay tossed and turned in her sleep, she'd been having the weirdest dreams lately . . .

**_** Kay's Dream/ Vision **_**__

_"Kay, Kay" the little girl called. _

_Kay spun around to the voice, "Who are you? Where am I?"_

_"I'm a messenger . . ."_

_"You! You're the little girl my mother kept seeing last summer!" Kay accuses_

_The girl nodded her head, "Yes, and I'm here to tell you of your destiny. The Standish woman have always had powers, to fight the forces of Darkness."_

_"What?"_

_"Your cousin Charity no longer remembers her powers, and because your mother has forgotten you have lost years in fighting the evil. Harmony harbors many evil forces, and now with the Standish women out of commission, the evil has begun to win. For years we have watched you and your sister, and finally the go ahead was given to inform you, you must instruct your sister."_

_"But she'll think I'm insane!" Kay protested._

_"Not if you show her your powers."_

_"But how will I . . ."  
  
_

_"Your powers will be there when you awaken, you shall have your full power, and the knowledge in how to use them. You must inform your sister of this soon, for a great battle is approaching. Keep the faith . . ." _

_The little girl placed her hand on Kay's head, there was a bright flash of light._

**_** End of Dream **_**

Kay woke up with a start, "Man, what a weird . . ." suddenly a statue of an Angel across the room started floating, "dream?"  

**** Continuing from where we left off . . .****

Kay woke up Jessica 30 seconds after seeing the . . . um let's just call her a messenger, shall we?

"Jessica, Jessica! Wake up!"

"What the heck do you want Kay? It's . . . three am, and its Saturday!" Jessica moaned

"Jessica, the little girl Mom kept seeing last summer was just in my dream."

"Kay, don't be mean like that! You know mom was just seeing her because of stress."

"No, she's a messenger. I swear. She told me that she had to tell me about our destiny. That the Standish women have always had supernatural powers to fight evil! And that Charity doesn't remember, and mom doesn't we're years behind in the battle. Apparently, Harmony has a whole mess of bad things and with everyone out of the game, the Evil's begun to win. They have finally given us our powers, and I'm supposed to teach you how."

Jessica could tell her sister was serious, and believed what she was saying, their dad had to know, "Kay, I'm going to go get Dad . . ."

"Jess, you have to believe me. I can prove it. I know how to use our powers, and I have to teach you. This battle between good and evil will be within the year . . . I can feel it."

"Kay, you're really scaring me. I really think I should get Dad." Jessica got up to run out the bedroom door but Kay slammed it shut, from her bed, with just a twitch of her finger.

Jessica slowly turned around and gaped at her.

Kay smirked and blew on her finger, _~ Telekinesis, it's my FAVORITE. Everyone has a 'specialty', I wonder what Jess's is. . . let me think . . . Charity gets premonitions, I can move things with my minds . . .~ _

"Oh my God! I know what you're thinking!" Jessica suddenly interrupted her thoughts. 

"We both can do that, it's a family specialty we got from Mom . . . . Now, let me think the messenger would have told me . . . oh yeah! Now I remember, mind control. You can make people see things that aren't there, or do things against their will, that kind of thing."

_~ Hmm, that could be fun . . .~_Jessica contemplated, _~ What could I make Kay do. ._ _.~_

_~ Don't even try it little sister, first of all, I know what your thinking, second of all, mind control is one of the few things you can do on other good witches. ~_ Kay warned telepathically. 

_~ Well that sucks! ~_

Kay laughed, and then got serious, "There are rules, we can't use our powers to hurt someone good intentionally, or we might fall to evil. No using it to make teachers give you straight A's, unless they're like doing it just to be cruel. You definitely can't kill anyone intentionally; of course there are exceptions to that rule. If they're evil you can, or trying to kill you . . . or harm you."

"Makes sense."

"And we have to keep this as much of a secret at possible. Charity can't know, Mom's well, I think you know . . . only tell someone if you have to and you know you can trust them. If not, and someone who we can't trust finds out, we'll have to use you to modify their memories."

"Ok, sounds fair."

~*~

**** The Hospital ****

Sam was at the hospital, for a case, and was deep in thought as he walked along the corridor, not paying attention to where he was going. It was only when he smashed into someone he realized it, his hands shot out to grab him or her . . .

Ivy had just finished at the doctor's; who had confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. And at 36 it made her pregnancy a bit of a risk. _[yes, I made her younger, but she and James Hyde look way to young to be in their 40's. **My** parents are in their 40's, given their late 40's, but they don't even look close to as young when they were!]_ But it was a small once since she'd had children, was in great shape, and very healthy. 

She was just leaving the office when someone walked into her, practically knocking her down. Luckily, a pair of strong arms grabbed her before she fell. Seconds later, she realized who's arms they were, she knew the feel of those arms, and the scent . . . Sam.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was . . ." Sam was startled when he caught a glimpse of the face of who he'd walked into . . . and the eyes. 

Both Ivy and Sam got lost staring at each other, remembering days gone by, and their last night of passion. 

Ivy was the first to recover, catching her breath and willing her heart to beat again, "Sam," she murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"Case." He uttered back, still in a bit of shock of seeing her.

"Then I'll let you get back on it." Then Ivy ran off quickly, not even noticing she'd left behind a few things. 

Sam however spotted them, and picked them up, looking through the pamphlets and pictures. 

" 'So You're Going To Have Another Baby', 'High Risk Pregnancies' . . . a sonogram. Oh my God, she's pregnant!" His mind flashed briefly back to the night he and Ivy shared, "Oh my God, we didn't use protection! . . .What if . . . nah, it was only one time . . ."

~*~

**** Late that night ** **

Kay and Jessica had just fallen asleep . . .

**** Their dream ****

_Kay looked at Jessica, "Where are we?"_

_Jessica shrugged, looking down, "I don't know, but these definitely aren't the Pj's we put on when we went to bed."_

_Kay looked down to see that she and Jessica were both similarly attired in beautiful, long, thin, flowing white gowns that seemed to stream behind them with the force of some unnatural wind with no source. _

_"Hey, these look like those dresses I saw at that new boutique down the street by the police station . . . maybe we should go there later." Kay suggested_

_"Good idea."_

_Suddenly their surroundings started to change. The girls both saw their dad in hideous clothes, like from the 70's, and a younger looking, but even more beautiful, Ivy Crane. They were kissing._

_Both girls watched in silence as their father's entire past with Ivy flashed before their eyes. _

_Some times they were together, sometimes apart, but always pinning for each other when apart. Finally there was a scene that really caught their eye, Ivy with some old guy._

_"But Daddy, I love Sam! He makes me happy. I don't want to marry Julian." Ivy protested. _

_"Listen to me you little whore, you are my daughter, and you will do what I tell you to. If you don't marry Julian Crane and never see Sam Bennett again, I will destroy him, and that **thing** you carry."_

_Ivy gasped and her hands flew protectively to her stomach, "Don't you want to me to be happy and in love? I don't love Julian."_

_"Love has nothing to do with it you trollop. You marrying Julian Crane is a deal I have been working on for months with Alistair, you will marry him, and never mention that fool you had been involved with. And tell Julian that the child is his, and that's final."_

_Ivy ran from the room sobbing._

_Scenes of the aftermath followed, then finally the birth of the baby, it was a boy._

_Ivy looked down at her child, "I promise, I won't ever let the Crane family warp you. I will raise you good, truthful, dependable, and honest, just like your father."_

_More scenes of Ethan growing up and Ivy watching closely, Sam waking up from dreams whispering her name._

_~ Oh my god, Dad used to be in LOVE with Ivy Crane! ~ Jessica's mind screamed, ~ And they had a child. ~_

_~ So I saw, ooh, it's changing again . . . . Oh! Oh! For the love of God, oh, oh, ewww, ewwwwww! Dad's doing her! And ewwwwww, it was recently! Like as in this year! ~ Kay cried out, seeing her father having sex was NOT something she had EVER wanted to see._

_The dream changed to the scene at the coffee shop, then Ivy outside crying._

_~ Oh my God, they are **still** in love, you can see it in their eyes and actions. ~ Kay gasped in her mind, and then the dream ended._

**** End of dream ****

Kay and Jessica both woke up breathless.  

_~ I can't let it happen again. I won't. Dad and Ivy are obviously supposed to be together. ~_ Kay realized, _~ Otherwise we wouldn't have had the dream of both their memories. ~_

_~ But what about Mom? ~_ Jessica questioned.

Kay looked at her sister, and spoke out loud "Jess, Mom and Dad have been drifting apart for awhile now . . . and Mom's changed. It's like she's, obsessed, with Charity now. Do you realize I've had to buy all my own clothes and things for the past YEAR now? Out of my own pocket or I wouldn't have anything. Mom spent all the money that was supposed to be spend on my back to school cloths on Charity, even my car fund, which I had put money in too. The only reason you got new clothes was because you went shopping before Charity came. I heard Mom talking about it with Mrs. Russell one day. She said, 'I wish that I hadn't spent that $100's on Jessica, Charity wants some new shoes.' She has more then you and I put together! I'm sorry she lost her mother and all, but the girl's just so God damn needy, it's scary!"

Jessica knew her sister was telling the truth and sighed, "I know, and Dad's mad at Mom for ignoring you the way she has been. She did let you kind of drop into the background, even before Aunt Faith died in the fire. So how do we get them divorced?"

"That's easy, you just start projecting old pictures of him and Ivy happy into his mind that you remember from the dream, in fact, start right now. While he's asleep, and pictures of Ethan growing up."

"Why Ethan?"

"Weren't you paying attention in the dream? Ethan is Dad's son, not Julian Crane's. I had it figured out when Ivy's dad said, 'Listen to me you little whore, you are my daughter, and you will do what I tell you to. If you don't marry Julian Crane and never see Sam Bennett again, I will destroy him, and that _thing_ you carry.' Don't you get it? Ivy was never able to tell Dad about the baby. She had to pretend it was Julian's, and the only reason she left Dad was because she was afraid for his and Ethan's lives. She gave up her own happiness for them!"

"But should we really interfere?" Jessica questioned worriedly.

"We're not interfering . . . we're just giving them a, small shove in the right direction." Kay rationalized. 

"I hope you're right . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Moving Out

~ _Ok, I've decided, as a true Ethan and Theresa fan, to add them to the story, slowly, and subtly at first, because I haven't ever written one before. I've decided to just add them in to the mix, maybe Miguel too . . . and some Jessica and someone and lots more as we go along! _

And I'm sorry to say I'm not sure that chapters will keep coming this fast, I guess I've just been very inspired lately. But I promise I will work on it as often as possible, and post new chapters as quick as I can. 

_Oh, when Ivy and Sam get together, it's not the end of the story, not in anyway shape or form. _

_Oh, and I just realized I have no idea what time of year it is in the story, so let's just say it . . . um . . .mid-March ~_

**Ever After **

_By Jules_

**_Chapter  2 _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep. Memories of him and Ivy raced through his dreams. A little boy kept showing up, running in the bright sun with an even smaller girl that looked like Theresa when she was really young.

~*~   

**** The girls room ****

"Ok Jessica, I think that's enough for tonight."

Jessica dropped her hands from her temples and breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, it was starting to wear me out."

~*~     

Sam's psyche took control of his dreams once more, and now went to the day before at the hospital, Ivy, the pamphlets, the sonogram . . .

Sam woke up in a sweat, his mind racing. The clock showed it was 6:45 am. He needed to go for a run. That always cleared his head.

Ten minutes later he was hitting the pavement of Harmony, with a cell-phone incase of emergencies.

Instead of him not thinking like he wanted, that was exactly what it made him do.

_~ Grace sure has been acting differently, she used to be such a kind caring mother to all our children, but I haven't seen her even talk to Kay in over three months, except to compare her to Charity . . . My poor little girl. She used to be close to her mother, never as close as she is to me, but they used to talk. Kay's always been so strong, but I can tell it's getting to her, she's always sad or scheming these days. But Grace doesn't notice, she continues to fawn all over Charity. Spending everything we've saved for the girls on her. Lately, she just gets on my nerves. Things I used to find sweet just annoy me. And at night, my dreams are of Ivy, always Ivy . . .Ivy, Ivy's pregnant . . . we made love . . . but if it was mine, wouldn't she tell me? . . . Except after what I said would she tell me? Could it be mine? Man, a child with Ivy . . . I used to dream something like this would happen. I love her . . . I still love her. But Grace, I'm still married to Grace . . . ~_

He needed to get a lawyer, and fast. He took the vows he made seriously, but the thought being tide down to Grace for the rest of his life didn't sound as wonderful as it once had . . .

~*~  

**** One week later ****

Ivy slept restlessly in her new bedroom in her brand-new, vast, beachfront mansion. She was finally divorced from Julian Crane. 

Her father was dead as of two weeks ago, and as his only heir, he'd left her his entire estate. Ivy saw it as pay off for all those years of misery and for ruining her life. She'd kept the money and things hidden from Julian, deeds under aliases and the money held in Caiman Island accounts. He didn't even know any of it existed. 

And divorcing him had been very easy. All she'd had to do was threaten to show a few interesting photos to the media involving him and various other women doing some very . . . kinky things and he had them divorced within 24 hours. She'd gotten 12 million over the course of six years in alimony too, even if she married. She gave him the photos, but warned him she had the negatives if he ever tried something. 

Finally she was free of hell. Her golden child was safe and happy; the others were safe, still off in boarding school, hating their father for always cheating on their mother. (They were the ones who supplied the photos, which they had been saving incase their beloved mother ever wished to rid herself of their arrogant, pompous, unfaithful ass of a father.)

The beach 'house' was huge. Three levels. 24 bedrooms w/bathrooms, French doors in all rooms, which led to a private terrace. Six bedrooms on the second floor, three on the top and the master suite with two walk-in-closets (like all the other rooms), with a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi, whirlpool, and a shower. 

Downstairs there was a library, study, living room, den, dinning room, kitchen, a room that was still empty, and maid quarters. Everything was decorated in whites, beiges, grays, and blues. Most of the furniture was light colored wood, gold, or stone. On the main level what didn't have white marble floors had plush white carpet, and the top two levels had hardwood. 

There was a beautiful deck near a sand dune, which led out to the beach. There were beautiful fireplaces all over the place and in most of the rooms and a huge pile of driftwood near each of them to burn, collected by the new grounds-man. The house was designed both for looks and comfort. 

Best of all, Pilar had come to work for Ivy.

Ethan too had moved in with her. But Ivy had a feeling he'd soon have complete reign of the house, because she'd most likely be taking a 'trip', to the Caimans' soon. She was (let's say) two months pregnant and she couldn't let Sam find out about the baby, he'd hate her. Speaking of the baby, where was that sonogram photo ? . . .

"Hmm, that's funny! I was looking at it just before I . . . oh my Lord! Sam has to have the photo and those damn pamphlets." Ivy moaned, growing pale.

She realized her 'vacation' would have to come earlier then expected. She quickly went upstairs to pack.

~*~     

Sam handed the divorce papers to a sobbing Grace, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't lie to myself or you anymore. I'm not in love with you anymore. Let alone happy."

"But why Sam? What did I do?" Grace whined

"Ask your daughters for the primary reason. The other is that, I'm in love with someone else. I've loved her since before you and I ever met. She's my heart. I can't deny it anymore. I've requested that you get the store and we split the bed and breakfast 60/40, since you run it. I've also requested that I get full custody of Noah, Kay, and Jessica. If you fight it, we'll just ask the children what they want. I really just want them to be happy."

Grace stood up, furious, "What?! You want a divorce and you expect me to give up custody of my children too?!"

"Fine, we'll just find out what they want." Sam told confidently, he went over to the stairs, "KAY, JESSICA; COULD YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE?"

Kay and Jessica soon came down the stairs, looking nervous. They'd been upstairs practicing their magic and were afraid they were about to be interrogated.

"What's up Dad?" Kay questioned.

"Girls, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I've been very distracted lately . . . I've asked your mother for a divorce and . . ."

Grace butted in, still pissed, "Whom would you rather live with. Your untrustworthy father or me?"

"Dad!" Both girls declared at once, not even pausing to think about it.

Grace gazed at them in shock at their response, "But why?"

"Because he still loves us. Or at least he acts like it. He pays attention to us and cares about us." Kay answered quickly.

"Yeah, he asks up about our day, worries about us, he makes sure we get to school and that we actually have money." Jessica added.

"He actually treats us like we're his children which we are, YOU don't. Mom, I hate to break it to you but . . . **CHARITY IS YOUR NIECE! JESSICA AND ME ARE YOUR _DAUGHTERS_**! You spend all the money that's meant to pay for things for all of us on her. The only reason I have clothes I fit into and that are in style is because I bought them myself with money I earned. From my Internet web page building company I own. You didn't even know I know how to use a computer, let alone that people pay me to create web sites, did you? Or that I have over $10,000 in the bank? And that I'm working on a deal worth $3,000 a month for eight months and another for six worth $8,000 a month. My company is based on main street. I own the business, and there's an apartment upstairs, three bedrooms. Right now it's just being used to just as a break room, but we can stay there until we find something better. I'll explain everything later. Right now, Jessica and I are going to go pack."

**** Three hours later ****

Sam, Kay, and Jessica stood in front of a two-story white brick building, boxes in their arms.

"Well, this is it guys. Mikhaila Web Designs Inc." Kay announced opening the door and throwing it open to reveal a bright noisy room with six oval wood desks with state-of-the-art black, computers on top. Three people were at them busy at work while another two bustled around. They all looked up smiling.

"Hey boss lady!" A guy, who looked to be about 26 called out from his computer, "Who's the stud?"

Kay laughed at her father's face, "Hey Brent, first of all, that is my FATHER you are talking about. Second of all, he doesn't swing that way. Sorry!"

Jessica looked at her father's still confused face then whispered to him, "Dad, she means you're not gay, which he is."

Sam just nodded his head in shock. 

"What's with all the boxes Mike?" A girl with long blond hair in her early 20's in the back of the room called out.

"We're gonna be upstairs for awhile, long story Dani, I'll come down later and explain. Dad, Jess, that's Danielle, the guy with the bleached spiky hair is Berg, the ones at the desks are Brent, Nikki, and Sergio." She gestured to a stylish girl with short dark brown about 17, and a 19-year-old naturally tan skinned guy who looked very hot with dark brown hair which was styled in a more professional looking spikes. "Over there by the printer with short blue hair and glasses is Kye, and last but not least, my assistant Griffin." Lastly she pointed to a very handsome, muscular, blond, who obviously worked out and was an outdoorsmen on his time off. "Everyone, this is my father, Chief Bennett, whom I'm sure a few of you have meet on a number of occasions during your trips to the police station, BERG. And my younger sister Jessica."

Everyone greeted each other.

"Ok, now those of you who are really working, continue, those of you whom are faking it, haul ass outside and help us unload everything and bring it upstairs. Griffin, could you go unlock the apartment?"

"Sure thing Mikhaila, oh and that woman with the design company called again, she has some ideas that she'd like to talk with you about."

"Right, we'll talk about it later. Did you remember to right down her number this time?"

"Yep."

"Good, now Berg, Sergio, I know your faking. Get off those cute butts of yours and help me."

Berg groaned then started out the door, "Sergio, I think that can count as sexual harassment don't you? And with the police chief as a whiteness I'm sure I can win . . ."

Sergio clamped his hand down on Berg's shoulder and in a sexy Spanish accent replied, "Maybe, but the fact that he's her father, and that he's probably seen your arrest record for drunk and disorderly conduct probably lowers your chances. I on the other hand could make a case, if I didn't enjoy being appreciated such a beautiful woman so much." Sergio teasingly winked at Kay on his way out the door with Berg and she rolled her eyes. 

Sam looked at his daughter in amazement, "You own this place?"

Kay blushed, "Yep. And hired the seven dorks who work for me so very willingly. . ."

"How did you manage to buy it?"

"Noah, he gets 20% of the company as a bonus, and all the workers get 1000 shares each once we open it up to the public in three months when he comes home from boarding school for good."

"Noah's coming?" Nikki looked up from her computer screen hopeful. 

Kay laughed, "I forgot to mention, Nikki and Noah are way into each other, though neither will admit it to each other. Everyone keeps trying to get them to go out, but they both just keep being so damn stubborn. Noah sent Nikki here from his boarding school, she kind of got kicked out for hacking into the school main frame and changing a few teachers records . . . very long and messed up story."

Nikki stuck her tongue out at Kay, then went back to work

Kay shook her head at the girl, and then turned to her family, "Come one, let's go upstairs."

They all trouped up the stairs to the door where Griffin was waiting for them.  The apartment was fairly spacious. Large windows let in tons of sunlight from all sides. Hardwood floors were a major perk. The walls were painted a light green and the sparse furniture was white, yellow, and more light green. A huge flat big screen TV graced the wall on the right side of the room. 

There was another door to the right of the entrance door to the apartment, the first bedroom, where Kay put her stuff, "This is my room. You two can choose which ones you want. There's one to the right of the kitchen, and one to the left. One has been being used as a game room, but we can move the arcade equipment and pool table into the empty storage room across the hall. My rooms the biggest, but I figure, since I own the building, I get the best room." Kay turns to Griffin, "Grif, order some cheep beds for the storage room, maybe some of the converter type, since all the 'rest' rooms are taken for awhile."

"Will do, how much are you willing to spend?"

"Not to much, don't be cheap, but don't just spend tons of money. I don't know how long we're going to be staying here even."

"Got it. Don't forget you have a meeting with that lawyer in like two hours." Griffin reminded her.

"Ohh, right. Thanks. Now one more thing for now, go downstairs and help Sergio get Berg's ass in gear in helping move the boxes. I have a feeling all he's doing is whining and not helping out."

"Your probably right. I still don't know why you hired him." Griffin sighed.  
  


"Because he's a computer genius, remember?"

"Oh yeah . . ." Griffin lamented walking out the door.

Jessica watched as he walked out the door, "DAMN! Kay, why did you not tell me about this place?! So many wasted days that could have been spent ogling!"

"Don't worry sis, it's a family business. So you can start working here. You can be Griffin's assistant; Lord knows he's been asking for one, until Noah shows up. He does our public relations."

Sam shook his head in amazement, "Don't any of them have a problem with the fact you're only a junior in high school and you're their boss?"

"All of them know they are damn lucky to have gotten a job on the ground floor of an Internet web design programming company. They all know that the stock they own is going to be worth tons, and that only the first couple of employees get so much. Besides, we're all a tight knit little family down here. Nikki's the brother's girlfriend, Berg is the slacker everyone picks on, Sergio is the hot foreigner who flirts with everyone but never really gets anywhere, Dani is the older sister I never had, Brent is the gay friend every girl should have. Kye is our resident band member, he's in the band, but chances are they ain't gonna go that far. Den, who's not here today, is the sophisticated 'playboy' who's really just a sweetie looking for love, and finally Griffin my protector, who also makes sure I don't lose my head or forget anything."

"Sweetie, how old are they all?"

"Nikki's 17 almost 18, Berg is 21, Sergio is 18, Dani's 23, Brent is 26, Kye is 19, Den is 20, and Griffin is just 22."

Finally Berg and Sergio came through the door.

Kay smiled at them and sweetly said, "Thank you Berg, and if you bring up the rest of those boxes I'll give you and Sergio back the Nintendo 64 plus I'll buy four games of your choice that you can play with on your breaks."

Berg's eyes light up and he put down the box he was carrying and ran downstairs to get another one, with Sergio on his tail. 

"And that is how you deal with men. You treat them like children and promise presents if they're good."

Sam's eyes had light up at the mention of a Nintendo 64 also.

Kay saw him and waved him on, "Go on dad, you help them and you can play with it too."

Sam ran out the door. 

"I had to take it away a couple weeks ago because those two were playing with it too much." She explained to Jessica.

**** An hour and a half later ****

Kay hooked up the Nintendo system and gave the three guys a warning, "Now you three play nice, and if I find you fighting it's going to have to be taken away again. Write down a list of the games you want and Jessica and I will go buy them after my meeting. Do you guys promise to be good and take turns?" She asked, holding on to the controllers.

"Yes!" the three guys answered.

"Alright then. Jessica and I will be back in a couple hours."

Jessica and Kay had changed into nicer clothes. Kay was wearing a long gray skirt and a white hooded shirt with black platform shoes and Jessica was wearing a green and blue plaid wrap around and a tight ¾ sleeve button up green shirt and black platform sandals. The guys handed Kay a list then went right back to the game.

They went down to the office where Griffin, who was at his desk, greeted them by Kay's own office door. 

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Griffin, listen Sergio and Berg have N 64 privileges again. They're up there with my dad playing it but if you hear them fighting you can unplug it and hide it. I bribed them to work by promising to buy them these games." She handed him the list, "Next, you now have that assistant you've been wanting, this is my sister Jessica, she'll work for you until Noah comes home, then she'll be his assistant, by then if those deals go through we'll be able to hire you an assistant too. I understand that as my assistant because I'm still in school you have more work then a normal one would. Which is why I'm loaning her to you."

"Thanks Mikhaila."

"No problem. Is that lawyer in my office?"

"Yeah, he's young, but sounds good. His resume is on your desk."

"Does he check out ok?"

"Yeah, no problems with the law, graduated a year ago from an Ivy League school. His family is from Harmony, which is why he stuck around here. He doesn't have much experience, but then again, neither do we. Here are your messages for the past two days since you failed to come in and have orders that we were not to call you at home."

"Right, well, from now on we'll just be upstairs, call the main bedrooms phone line."

Griffin wrote that down, "Alright, I think that's it. I'll show your sister around, help her get to know everybody then get her to work."

"Great. Griffin, have I ever told you how _much_ I love you?"

"Not nearly enough."

Kay laughed putting her hand on the doorknob, "Well I guess I'll just have to do it more often, because you are the best assistant I could dream of and I don't want you getting snatched away from me."

She opened the door to her office and walked in reading through her messages, not even glancing up to see who was in her office, "Hello, welcome to my company, as you can see we're fairly small, but we're growing in leaps and bounds. Which is why I'm searching for a lawyer, to look over legal contracts for us. We're on the brink of some pretty major deals and I'm a minor without much knowledge of the legal system. Before you even ask, yes I am the boss . . ." she sat down at her desk, still not looking up, "And if you have a problem with it you can leave right now before you waste my time." Finally she looked up to the shocked look on the man's face, smiling, and then her smile disappeared when she noticed who it was . . . Ethan Crane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Father of Mine

_~ This chapter has some smut, just so your warned.~****_

**Ever After **

_By Jules_

**_Chapter   3_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kay recovered quickly and her smile grew even wider. Now it was getting interesting. 

If she hired Ethan it really would be a family own business, all her brothers and sisters would be in on it!  

She leaned back in her chair and looked at him expectantly, "So, Mr. Crane, tell me why you'd want to work here."

Her age, and up front manor, surprised Ethan. He had suspected that the owner of the company was young, but he didn't expect still in high school.

"Well, until a few weeks ago I had been working for my father at Crane industries, but when my mother divorced him and informed me of all his infidelities I realized I didn't want to work for him."

Kay telepathically contacted Jessica, _~ Jess, Ivy Crane just got a divorce from Julian, Ethan's in my office right now! ~_

_~ Because he knows? ~_ Jessica questioned.

_~ No because he wants a job is all. But we're getting there! ~_

Ethan continued, "Most of my experience is with contract negotiations so I know what I'm doing."

"Good, now, there are a few VERY important rules around here. One, love lives have to be shared with the office. Two, do NOT wear suits. We dress for comfort around here. And three, if you are going to work here, we go by first names and nicknames Ethan. So call me Kay preferably, though if you become friends with anyone here you'll probably start calling me Mike, Kayla, or Mikhaila. Your office joins with mine, plus it has a door to the main room. We have staff meetings on Wednesdays, at four; they're that late because I have school. So, do you want to work here? You'll get 2000 shares of the company when it goes on the market in a few months, but we can't pay you that much up front. We all get paid the same way, when the company makes money, you make money. Which means the more contracts you work out for us, the sooner you'll get paid. I know it's a major step down from what you're used to, but frankly, once this thing hits the market, you'll be raking it in."

Ethan smiled at her, "I'm not really in it for the money. I just like being a lawyer. I'd love to work here."

"Great! Now, we'll mostly need you for contract negotiations, but the other reason we need you is for Berg. He tends to get into trouble a lot. But he's worth it because he is a computer genius. He also probably knows the police station better then my father does. But anyway, come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." 

Ethan followed Kay out the door, where she had to yell over the music of Blink 182, "YO! EVERYONE! I GOT US A LAWYER WHO'S ACTUALLY WILLING TO WORK WITH YOU BONE HEADS!"

Nikki turned down the music.

"Everyone, this is Ethan Crane. He's been briefed on the rules, and sworn to never wear a tie to work again. Ethan, this is everyone. They'll introduce themselves to you in time. Until then, I'll introduce you to the other reason I hired you if you'll please follow me."

Ethan nodded them ran up the stairs behind Kay.

Ethan and Kay could hear the guys from 20 feet away.

"NO! Not that way! Awww, see! I told you!"

"Shut up! You're making me lose concentration."

"Hey, it's my turn! Mike said we had to take turns Sergio, you've been playing for 30 minutes!"

"Leave me alone. It's only been 15 minutes Berg, wait your turn."

Kay growled then burst into the room, "Guys, **_WHAT_** did I tell you? Berg, wait your turn or you have to go back down stairs. Sergio, don't fight. Dad, don't tell people to shut up, it's not polite." Kay turned to Ethan, "I am _soooo_ sorry, they just act like children some times . . ." She stopped talking when she saw Ethan had enthralled himself in the game and sighed, "Fine. I'm going back downstairs. Berg, Sergio, that's Ethan, our new lawyer."

Then she went back down to the offices calling out, "Alright, tell me, what is it about Nintendo that turns grown men back into little boys."

Kye and Brent all look up from the work eyes lit up, "The N64's back! Why didn't you tell us!?" Then they all jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my god. Tell me that did not just happen!" Kay growled louder then before. 

"Mike, deep breaths sweetie." Dani advised, "It's just a guy thing."  
  


Jessica was laughing, "I bet you ten bucks we could . . ." she blushed, "never mind."

Nikki looked at Jessica with a smirk on her face, "What? Walk in with only our bra's on and they wouldn't notice?"

Jessica nodded her head and blushed harder.

Dani jumped up, "Let's try it an see!"

Jessica turned pale, "No way, my father is in there."  
  


Kay smirked, "Yeah, we'll just do it tomorrow when he's at work!"

"But don't you have school?" Dani questioned.

"I have a feeling that going to school tomorrow, the day after I've found out my parents are getting a divorce and I've moved out of my home will be too traumatic for my sister and I."

Nikki smiled, "Girls, you have just seem the amazing workings of the brain of The Master."

~*~

**** Ivy and Ethan's new mansion ****

Theresa looked up at her employer's new home. It was impressive, and very beautiful. She knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by her mother.

"Hello Theresa, Miss Winthrop is in her room."

"Thanks Mama. It's so strange to hear her called Miss Winthrop." Theresa remarked.

"Yes, after over 20 years, it is a bit strange."

Theresa said good-bye, then went up the grant staircase in the back of the foyer then went up the second flight straight to Ivy's room.

"Ivy, I'm here!" Theresa called out into the massive room.

"Theresa? Thank goodness! There's a number on my desk, will you call it and please inform Mrs. Kellermen  to set up the house. And that I'll be there on Monday. I was so busy packing I forgot to!"

"Of course. Where are you going?" Theresa questioned, picking up the phone.

"The Caymans."

Theresa quickly took care of it, "Everything's taken care of. They will be waiting for your arrival. A driver will meet you at the airport too."

"Wonderful. I don't really have much work for you to do today . . . oh my, how could I forget. Theresa, I've owned this fashion design business for years, and my head designer just retired. I am in desperate need of a new one. I've seen your drawings, and they are absolutely gorgeous. How would you like to take his place?"

Theresa's eyes were wide with shock, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I want to start seeing the Poison Ivy label at the Emmys with in two years. And you're amazing creations are the exact thing I need. Why don't you go down into the den and start working on some sketches. Summer wear, things people would actually wear though. I'm going to rest for awhile."

"Are you alright Ivy? You've been doing that a lot."

Ivy could see that Theresa was truly concerned, so she decides to confide in her, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can Ivy, especially for you." To herself Theresa thought, _~ You have NO idea how well I can keep a secret! ~_

"Well, I'm pregnant. And it's not Julian's."

"Congratulations, when are you due?"

"November. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Ethan or Pilar. Neither of them know yet." Ivy enlightened her. 

"Is that why you're leaving?"

Ivy nodded.

"But why?"

"Theresa, sometimes a baby is a blessing, an event that everyone is happy and excited about. And others times, it's best that other people do not find until they are ready to deal with it. This is one of these times. I have loved this baby's father for many years. Since I was a teenager, but I was forced to leave him. I never forgot him, but the pain in my heart and how much I missed him faded through the years, because I never saw him. Then out of the blue, there he was, back in my life. He, like I, pretended to have never even been acquainted with each other when we were around other people. I quickly realized I still needed him, so I integrated myself into his life. One night a couple months ago our paths crossed and we spent one beautiful night reliving the passion and love we both had been missing from each other the entire time we'd been apart. Especially the sanctuary and loyalty we got from each other. I thought my chance to be happy had finally come. Then a few days later, he told me the whole thing was a mistake. So the knowledge that I'm pregnant is not a good thing, he wouldn't want the baby."

Theresa dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex sniffing, trying to stop herself from crying, "Oh my gosh. That's just so sad. I don't know how you can bare it. I'm sorry Ivy, I shouldn't have asked."

Ivy shook her head, "Oh it's alright. Actually it feels better to have gotten that all out."

"I'm glad you feel a little better . . . . Well, I'm going to get to work. I'll tell Mama not to disturb you."

"Why thank you Theresa."  

Theresa left the room, closing the door behind her.

**** Hours later ****

Theresa used the huge glass windows in the den to her great advantage. She'd made a quick trip back home to get her supplies, and then gotten right to work. 

Eight crumpled up sketches later, Theresa was finally getting into her zone. A radio was playing music in the background, to which Theresa was singing along. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ If you had my love and I gave you all my trust _

_Would you comfort me   
Tell me baby   
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue _

_Would you lie to me   
And call me baby? _

_Now if I give you me, this is how its got to be   
First of all I won't take you cheating on me   
Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you   
And I refuse to let you play me for a fool _

_You said that we could possible spend eternity   
See, that's what you told me, that's what you said   
But if you want me you'll have to be fulfilling all my dreams   
If you really want me baby _    

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan came home, and happily strolled into the den. He was surprised to find Theresa sitting there drawing and singing along to the lyrics.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_If you had my love and I gave to all my trust _

_Would you comfort me   
Tell me baby   
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue _

_Would lie to me   
And call me baby _

_You say you want my love and you got to have it all   
But first there are some thing you need to know   
If you wanna live with all I have to give   
I need to feel true love or its got to end, yeah _

_I don't want you tryin' to get with me and I end up unhappy   
I don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain   
So before I do give myself to you I have to know the truth   
If I spend my life with you     _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan was entranced by Theresa's beauty. The way the light just shone off her long, dark, beautiful, thick, silky brown hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ If you had my love and I gave you all my trust _

_Would you comfort me   
Tell me baby   
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue _

_Would you lie to me   
And call me baby     _ 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The song finished and Ethan finally revealed his presence, "You sing that better then she did."

Theresa looked up totally surprised and blushed, "No I don't."

"Yes you do! You have a wonderful voice." Then he looked down to what she's working on, "So, what on earth does my mother have you doing?"

"Well, this isn't for_ her _exactly_. Actually, she just hired me as head designer of her clothing line, Poison Ivy." Theresa explained, putting down her tablet and rendering pencil. _

"Oh my God! Ressa that's wonderful!" Ethan exclaimed, hugging her and swinging her around. 

Theresa laughed, "Isn't it thought! I'm so excited. I still can't believe it."

"Let me see what you've done so far." He demanded, picking up her sketchpad before she could protest.

Theresa wrung her hands nervously, "They're not very good. Just rough sketches and . . .  
  


"Theresa, these are wonderful! You are very talented. I knew you were good, but these are just amazing."

"Thanks . . ." Theresa blushed, then changed the subject to Ethan himself, "So, where have you been all day? Did you find a job?"

Ethan looked at her surprised, "You knew I quit?"

"Of course I did! You're one of my best friends, so I have my ways of finding you out."

Ethan beamed at her, "Well, for your information, I did. And you'll never guess who for . . . Mikhaila Bennett."

"Kay?! But she's only 16!" Theresa protested.

"I know! She started this Web design thing, Mikhaila Web Design Inc. Apparently it's really starting to boom. She has ten employees, counting her brother, sister, and me."

Theresa frowned, "How is she doing? She and Miguel used to be inseparable . . . then Charity came into town and it was like Kay faded out of the picture. I have always thought Kay and Miguel would get together one day, but Miguel fell for Charity. I liked Charity at first, but she is starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, she seemed fine . . . for the brief time I saw her. Then I kind of got hooked in the N64 system upstairs in their apartment with the other guys." Ethan admitted sheepishly, and then frowned as he thought about it, "But actually, I'm not sure if she's ok. I asked Chief Bennett about all the boxes that were sitting around the apartment and he told me that he'd asked his wife, Grace, for a divorce this morning. Then he and the girls had moved out later today! He's asked for custody, and from what I heard, he's good a good chance." 

"Oh my gosh, Sam's divorcing Grace?! I wonder if Miguel knows."

"I don't know. But here's the weirdest thing, after he told me about Grace, he asked me about Mother, and how she was."

"You're right, that is odd . . ."

~*~

Sam was sitting in the apartment above his daughter's offices, staring out at the ocean, thinking about what Ethan had told him . . .

**** Flashback  ****__

_"So, how's your mother doing?" Sam questioned, trying to get info on Ivy under the guise of small talk._

_"Good, she's finally wised up to what my brothers, sisters, and I have been telling her to do for years and divorced my cheating scumbag father."_

_"So in other words, she's good."_

_"Yeah . . . . that's kind of funny though, you and my mother get divorces within less then two weeks of each other . . ."_

**** End of flashback ****

Ivy had divorced Julian. She wouldn't have done that if the child was Julian's . . . he knew her, and if she spent so many years in a loveless married, she wouldn't have divorced him if she were pregnant with Julian's child, no matter how much she hated him. Besides, why would she sleep with Julian, if she was just going to get a divorce from him. 

But still, his Ivy was divorced, so what was he waiting for? He'd gotten her new address off a copy of Ethan's resume and he was on his way.

**** 30 minutes later ****

**** The beach front Mansion ****

Sam stood nervously in front of the door. He took a couple of deep breaths, then rang the doorbell.

Ethan and Theresa had heard the bell, but they were caught up in discussing her sketches, and knew that Pilar would get it.

Which Pilar did, since it was her job. She opened the door to find a very determined looking police chief.

"Where's Ivy. I have to talk to her." Sam announced. 

Pilar was surprised, "She's in her bedroom. But she is resting. If you come back in . . ."

Pilar's words were lost to Sam, "Where." He demanded.

"Third floor double doors, but why?"

Sam didn't answer, he strode up to Ivy's room and burst in. Ivy was packing.

"Ivy we need to talk." He commanded, taking in the scene before him. Clothes were tossed all over the place, and bags were strewn on chairs, filled with clothes. 

Ivy jumped, a shirt in her hand, which she hid behind her back "Sam! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I know Ivy."

At first she tried to feign innocence, "About what Sam? What could you possibly know?"

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists, and demanded his answer, "Ivy Winthrop, don't you dare try to pull this crap with me. I've known you far too long to actually fall for that innocent expression."

"Oh God." Ivy went pale, "What do you know?" She asked cautiously.

"About the baby. I have to know, it's mine isn't it." Sam prayed that the child was his, a child with Ivy would be a dream come true. 

"I can't lie to you anymore. There have been so many lies." Ivy broke down and started crying, "You're going to be so mad at me . . ."

Sam took her in his arms, "No I won't, just tell me."

"I am pregnant Sam." Ivy sniffed, "But that's not everything . . . I'm tired Sam, so tired. I'm tired of the lies, deceit, threats."

"Threats?"

Ivy didn't even hear him, she just went on, "I just can't do it any more, one lie becomes another, and another . . . and the lies just keep getting bigger and bigger. Secrets are covered up and get deeper and more involved. I'm so tired of it all Sam, too many lies . . ."

"Like what?" Sam pressed softly.

Ivy took a deep breath, and after all this time she was going to tell him what she had wanted to for so many years, "Sam, this isn't the first time I've been pregnant with your child. Ethan, Ethan is your son . . . our son."

Sam grew cold and stepped away from her, "What?"

Ivy sobbed harder, "I've wanted to tell you Sam. So many times. When I found out all those years ago, I wanted to tell everyone, I was pregnant with the man I love's child." Ivy sniffed, "But I didn't, I never had the chance to tell anyone. Somehow, my father found out I was pregnant with your child, and he threa-threatened me."

It was Sam's turn to become pale beneath his tan, "Your father threatened you?"

Ivy nodded her head, nearly hysterical, and continued spilling the secrets she'd held inside for so long, "He called me a whore, and told me I would marry Julian and never tell anyone. He said, because if I did, he was going to destroy you, and implied that he'd do God-knows-what to Ethan. I couldn't let that happen." Ivy sobbed, falling to her knees, "I had to protect you. I had to protect our baby."

Sam quickly cradled her in his arms and held her tightly to his muscular chest _(you know I had to put that in)_,as she whimpered, "You just have to understand Sam. I couldn't let him hurt you two. I couldn't let him."

Sam tried to sooth her, rocking back and forth with her, chanting, "It's alright. Shhh, it's ok now. I do understand. Shhh . . ." he repeated it over and over again until she fell asleep, exhausted from breaking down. Gently he laid her in the bed. He kneeled down next to her, wiping away her tears, and caressing her cheek. He took her hand in his, and vowed to her sleeping figure, "I swear, I will not let anyone hurt you once more or let anyone ever take you from me ever again." With that he laid a kiss on her forehead and went downstairs, to talk to his son.

Ethan and Theresa were arguing which band had better acoustics, Third Eye Blind or the Bare Naked Ladies, when Sam walked in, looking out of sorts..          

"Ethan, there's something really important I have to talk with you about . . . . It's private." He said in the direction of Theresa, apologetically.

Theresa observed the solemn look on Sam's face, and then quickly gathered up her sketching stuff. Before she left she laid a hand on Ethan's arm, looking deeply into his eyes, "I'll just be in the next room if you need me."

Ethan gazed back into her eyes, and put his hand on top of his, preventing her from leaving for a few more moments.  

Even Sam could _feel_ the connection between the two, and the electricity in the air. 

Finally Theresa tore her eyes away, and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

Sam gave Ethan a funny look, (in Ethan's eyes) then he revealed what Ivy had told him, "Ethan, I really don't know a better way to tell you this, because no matter how you find out, you'll probably get upset. Your mother just told me that . . . Julian's not your real father. That I am."

"What?! That's impossible! You and my mother never even knew each other back then." Ethan disputed. 

"Ethan, your mother and I met and fell in love when we were 17 . . ." Sam launched into the tale of their romance and what Ethan's grandfather had done, " . . . so she did it to protect us. To save you."

"Where is my mother? I want to talk with her." Ethan requested in a strained voice.

"She cried herself to sleep. This has been eating at her for a long time. Please, don't be angry with her. And your grandfather is dead." Sam wasn't quite sure what to do now, "Um, if you need me, you know where I am, but I need to get home to your sisters . . . ."

Ethan held up his hand to stop Sam, "I need to think . . ." then he rushed up to his room to process what he'd just been told. 

Sam stood there alone for a moment, and then went to Theresa, who was pacing in the next room, "Ethan's in his room. He's just got a big shock . . . I think he'll need you."

Theresa nodded, then left the room, following the same path Ethan had taken just moment before.

**** Ethan's room ****

Ethan sat on his bed, practically hyperventilating. His head was cradled in his hands, elbows propped on his knees, having no idea just how much he looked like his biological father at that precise moment. Ethan's mind couldn't process all the thoughts that were racing through his brain. He looked up at the soft knock on the door. It opened, and Theresa was standing there, with a very worried look on her face.

"What happened?" She inquired softly.

"He told me that, that, he told me that, he's my father, my real father. Julian Crane's not my father."

Theresa closed the door behind her and sat next to him on the bed, "Oh my gosh . . ." then her eyes get wide, her mind connecting things, "Oh my god! Oh Ethan." Theresa hugged him.

Ethan held on tightly, "All those years, thinking that vile man, no, thing, was my father."

Theresa whispered words of comfort in his ear.

Ethan took deep breaths, breathing in the scent of her hair. Enjoying the feel of her body next to his. He pulled away slightly, then started kissing her neck.

Theresa was totally stunned, Ethan was kissing her, it was her dream come true. She was terrified that it was just because of the information he'd just gotten, but she just didn't have the will power to pull away from Ethan, because of the feelings his kisses were sending through her body. Ethan gently lay down on the bed, pulling her down with him, kissing up her jaw, and then moving to her lips. Theresa immediately responded, but after a minute pulled away, searching his face.

"Please, stay with me tonight." He begged, gazing deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"Ethan, are you sure you know what you are doing?" She questioned nervously. 

Ethan nodded his head, "What I should have done a long time ago." 

Theresa and Ethan stared into each other's eyes for several long moments searching the depths of the other's soul, then Theresa gave in to her heart's demands, kissing him passionately. Ethan giving into the passion he'd felt for months for Theresa, and taking comfort in her arms, Theresa, her life time of dreams finally coming true. 

Both kicked off their shoes as they slowly kissed, exploring each other's mouths. Their hands roamed freely, familiarizing themselves with the feeling of the other's body. 

Theresa's fingers began to nimbly unbutton Ethan's shirt, and pulled out from his pants, and pushed it down his shoulders. She ran her hands all over his abs, pecks, and biceps; the feeling of the toned muscles was a major turn on. 

Ethan had never felt anything as soft as her skin. He pulled her close to him, focusing on her collarbone as he unzipped the back of her dress, and then pulled it down her body. The sight of her body made him go hard, and he pulled away and watched as she panted, her breasts straining against their confinements with each heavy gasp for air. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He placed delicate kisses on her shoulders, then began to suck on her nipples, switching back and forth as they grew hard. He unhooked the bra, and slipped it off her body, and returned to his task.

Theresa had never felt such desire as the feelings coursed through her body. Her hands fumbled for Ethan's belt, which she quickly unhooked, then moved to his button. She groaned when he nipped at her left breast. She felt as if she was on fire. She began rubbing Ethan through his pants with her palms, causing Ethan to growl.

"Oh God Theresa."

"Don't stop." She pleaded. 

Ethan grinned, then returned to her breasts, his hands traveling down to her small white panties began rubbing her over the fabric. 

She unzipped Ethan's pants and pushed them down his legs, taking his boxers with them, then coming back up to run up his chest and play with his hair. 

Ethan had never felt anything as good as her petite hands playing with his hair. He tore of her panties, kissed his way down her stomach and grinned up at her playfully, then began to pleasure with his tongue.

Theresa had never felt anything like it, soon she felt her body tense up, and her first orgasm raced through her body, "Oh yes ETHAN! SI, SI! TIAMO! Mi corazon. Madra dos mio!!!!! YES!"

Finally she fell back against the bed, and Ethan kissed his way back up her stomach. 

"Oh my God, Ethan, please, I need you, inside me, now." Theresa begged. 

Ethan propped himself over her body, and looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure about this?"

Theresa nodded, "I've never wanted anything more. Please Ethan, make love to me." 

Theresa's breath was caught in her throat as she felt Ethan enter her for the first time. When Ethan felt himself come up to a barrier, he was shocked; he'd had no idea that this would be her first time. Beneath him, Theresa winced, and when he broke through her hymen, she let out a little whimper.

"Do you want me to stop" Ethan questioned considerately. 

Theresa shook her head, "No _(pant)_, just wait a second."

"It'll get better, I promise." He told her, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. 

"I believe you . . . just . . . go slow." 

Ethan was right, soon it began to feel good again, very good. Her hips thrust up against his, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as deep inside her as possible. Theresa pulled Ethan's head down to hers, and began kissing him once more. 

As they grew closer to climaxing, they moved faster, the headboard began pounding against the wall. 

"Oh god Theresa" Ethan groaned. 

"Ethan." Theresa gasped. 

Both froze as they simultaneously came. Ethan collapsed next to Theresa, holding her close to his body, kissing her neck.

"That, was amazing." Ethan was in a conflicting state of contentment and astonishment; he'd never known it could feel like that, so passionate, so wonderful, so, so perfect. 

Theresa nodded her head in agreement, "I have never felt anything like that in my life . . ."

She rolled on top of him, straddling his stomach, staring down at him, a smirk on her face, "Wanna go again?"

Ethan grinned from below her, and pulled her down into a savage kiss. 

They made love long into the night, until both fell asleep, exhausted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I give credit where credit is due, and the song in this chapter was _If You Had My Love by Jennifer Lopez._

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. In the Afterglow

_~ First off, I'd like to apologize to everyone for 'demanding' six replies every time I posted. A person, who'd never ever even replied to the story, told me that I was being very rude when I threatened not to write anymore chapters of MY fan fiction if I didn't get 6 replies. So for that I'd like to apologize, to those of you who feel as though they were insulted, or that my demands were juvenile._

_Oh, and I realized that in other chapters I said the teens were Juniors, but they are only Sophomores, like I was last year at that time, sorry! ~_

**Ever After **

_By Jules_

**_Chapter  4 _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan slowly woke up, surprised to find a warm body next to him, but how could that be? Gwen was off in New York, again. Then the previous day's events came rushing back to him. His father, his real father, wasn't a scumbag like Julian Crane, he was the chief of police in Harmony. 

Ethan looked down hesitantly, he blinked in surprised. Theresa was asleep on his chest.

Could this be another one of his fantasies? 

Then the rest of the events of the day, and night, before at last came back . . . hugging Theresa, breathing in the scent her hair, kissing her . . . making love to her over and over . . .

It was then Ethan realized how wonderful it was, actually waking up with Theresa in his arms. Sure, he'd done it hundreds of times with Gwen, but it had never felt this good, and her skin had never felt so soft. He checked the clock and noticed he needed to get going to work, it was his first day, plus, he wanted to talk to his . . . sisters. Carefully he slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake Theresa, she just looked so beautiful as she slept, he couldn't try to awaken her. 

He took a quick shower, dressed, and left a note to Theresa.

~*~      

Jessica and Kay were in Kay's office, celebrating their success over Egg McMuffins [yummy!]. Their Dad, Ivy, and Ethan finally knew the truth. Their plan was working.

Both were being allowed to take the rest of the week off from school because of the 'shock', and since spring break started in a week, they had over two weeks where they could spend their entire days planning, practicing, or nothing at all.

They were both ready to play the parts of 'anguished' teens. 

The knock on the door surprised Jessica, but Kay just called out, "Come in Ethan."

Ethan came into the office, "How did you know it was me?"

"None of my employees are even up this early. So who else could it be, at 8 am but our brand new brother." Kay exclaimed

Jessica and Kay both got up and hugged the surprised new member of their family.

"Welcome to the family." Jessica greeted.

"Exactly. We're happy you're our brother. I know, you're surprised at our reactions, but the way we see it, we lost an uncaring mother."

"And gained a wonderful brother!" Jessica finished. The telepathy thing caused them to finish each other's sentences these days. 

Ethan was shocked at their warmth, but accepted this new family into his heart. They were obviously happy about the news.

"It doesn't bother you, all the lies?" Ethan asked. 

Kay and Jessica shared a look. 

Kay started, "We feel that sometimes . . ."

"Lies are necessary . . ." Jessica continued.

"to protect the ones you love. And that the truth always come out" Kay picked up

"In its due time." Jessica finished, _~ With just a little help from us! ~_

Ethan found that a little creepy, "Do you always talk like that?"

"No, not out whole lives" Kay said carefully.

"Just lately." Jessica admitted.

"Weird." Ethan however just shook it off. 

Kay smiled at him, "Want to go to the Book Café for breakfast big brother? Your treat!"

Ethan laughed, then offered his arms to his new sisters, "I'd love to, I'm starving." _ ~ Especially after making love to Theresa most of the night. ~_

Kay and Jessica raised their eyebrows and gave each other a look behind Ethan's back.

**** The Book Café ****

All heads turn to see Ethan Crane enter the café escorting two lovely, young, brunettes, one on each arm.

The girls sat down and Ethan went to make their orders.

Kay smiled to Jessica, "Now that's one way to get a room's attention!"

"I'll say. The way everyone turned and stared!" Jessica agreed.

~*~

**** Ethan's BEDROOM ****

Theresa slowly woke up, "Wow, what an amazing dream . . ." 

Then she stretched, quickly realizing the bed she was in was too large to be her own. Her eyes snapped open. She was in Ethan's room. Naked, and alone . . . Luckily her eyes caught sight of the note addressed to her on his pillow.

_            Good morning Theresa,           _

_                      I bet you through I just took off, well I didn't. I had to go _

_           to the office, not to work really, but to talk to my new sisters,_

_           Mikhaila and Jessica. I hope you understand. _

_                      I also wanted to restate to you, I don't think last night was_

_           a mistake. Waking up with you in my arms was the best feeling _

_           in the world. I don't think I've ever been so at ease in my life._

_                                                         I love you,_

_                                                         Ethan Bennett _

_                                                   (I just had to write it down for the first time)_  

Theresa smiled, "He loves me! He loves me, he love me, he loves me!" 

She basked in the glory of those three words, until she noticed the clock, and saw it was getting late. Theresa quickly found her dress, which had been thrown by a dresser, and got clothed. She grabbed the note, then hurried down the stairs and out the door, happier then she'd ever been in her entire life. Theresa never even noticed Ivy coming down from the third floor when she'd left Ethan's room in a rush, sans makeup, hair a bit mussed, and a very joyful look her face.

Ivy how ever did notice all those things, plus the fact Theresa was there so early and she was leaving, and the woman had to smile. She noticed the gazes of longing Theresa and her son had been given each other when one wasn't looking. In her book, it was about damn time.

**** The Lopez-Fitzgerald house ****

Theresa quietly opened the door and slipped off her shoes, hoping to sneak in . . .

She started up the stairs, when she heard the cough behind her. She stopped in her tracks, silently groaned, and then slowly turned around. 

Her mother and Luis were standing there [Who else would be there?]

"Where on earth have you been all night mija?" Pilar asked concerned. 

"I sent patrol cars out looking for you until five am."

Theresa took a deep breath, and decided the truth would be the best method, "I was with, Ethan."

"What?! You were with a CRANE?!"

"Oh my God mija. What on earth were you doing with him. Don't you understand that he loves Gwen? He will never care about you Theresa"

"Mama, he got some very astonishing news yesterday. He needed me Mama, me. He loves me too. He told me that He Loves Me."

"Did you sleep with him?" Luis questioned.

"What?" Theresa couldn't believe he was asking such a personal question.

"You heard me. Did you sleep with him Theresa." Luis demanded.

"That is none of your business." Theresa insisted.

"Just answer the damn question Theresa!"

Tears stream down Theresa's face, though she was furious. She screamed at him, "Yes! Ethan and I made love last night. MANY times, are you happy?!" She turned and ran up the stairs, never noticing she'd dropped the note.

Pilar picked it up and read it while Luis ranted. 

"I can't believe it. After I told her to stay away from him, what does she do? I cannot believe she slept with a Crane!"

"She didn't." Pilar simply stated.

"What?"

"The truth finally came out last night about Sam Bennett and Mrs.-Miss Winthrop. Sam and Ethan must know now."

"What are you talking about Mama?"

"Read the note. Then you give it back to your sister, and apologize." Pilar ordered. She handed the note to him, and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast, it was a school day.

Theresa slammed the door behind her, breathing hard. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. Ethan had said he loved her . . . Ethan, she had to warn him. She quickly changed her dress, put on a sweater, and combed her hair into a pullback. Then she slipped out the window, not wanting to deal with Luis.

She had to find Ethan.

**** The Book Café ****

Ethan was learning about their brother Noah, when Theresa came rushing in, looking frantic.

Ethan was very surprised, " Theresa, what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you every where." She revealed. 

"Why?" Ethan asked, pulling out a chair for her.

"Luis, he and Mama were waiting for me when I came home. He knows about us. About last night." She warned. 

Ethan turned pale, "Oh my God."

"Ooh, brother! You are in a whole lot of trouble." Kay forewarned smiling, "But don't worry, Jessica and I will fix things."

"How?" Ethan questioned.

Jessica wrinkled her nose, "It's best not to ask her those types of things . . ."

"Because you will never like the answer." Kay finished for her.

Jessica and Kay were already thinking together. They knew Luis's temper could possibly ruin their brother's newfound happiness. And they would not allow that. At the exact same time, they stood up and walked out the door, off to find Luis.

Ethan turned to Theresa, "Ok, do you find that as creepy as I do?"

Theresa nodded her head, "It's like something out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel: The Series."

"So it's not just me."

Theresa shook her head, still staring at the door they just walked out of, "No, it's them. The scariest part is, I've known Kay and Jessica for years. They absolutely hate each other. Them getting along . . . wicked bizarre . . ." Then Theresa turned to Ethan.

Ethan smiled at her and took her hand in his kissed it. 

"I've missed you." He told her leaning in.

"I missed you more." Theresa told him, then leaned in too and kissed me.

~*~

Kay and Jessica walked side-by-side down the street, their steps in-time with each other. Hate was a powerful emotion, most of the time ruled by evil, but even in Good, it was a potent force. Everyone got out of their way, finding the vibe the two unconsciously gave off intimidating. 

_~ Do you know what to do when we get there? ~_ Kay questioned.

_~ Probe his mind to find out if his plans to hurt Ethan. ~ _Jessica answered.

_~ And if he does . . .~_ Kay prompted.

_~ I change his mind. ~_ Jessica answered.

_~ Exactly. I'll distract Miguel and Pilar from walking in. Do I look upset? ~_ Kay quickly worked herself up, _~ You go to the front door, I'll go to the back and take care of Miguel. ~_

**** Pilar's kitchen ** **

Miguel had just started eating when there was a knock at the back door. 

"Could you get that mijo?" Pilar requested, wondering who on earth would be at their back door this early in the day.  

"Of course Mama." Miguel wiped his mouth with a napkin, got up, and opened the door, surprised to find Kay there, in tears, "Kay, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Kay wailed, "My entire life has been turned upside down!"

Miguel led her inside, "Mama, Kay and I will be upstairs." 

Then he took her up to his bedroom for privacy." _[Can anyone guess where this might lead?]_He closed the door and locked it behind him. 

He had her sit on the bed, and then he squatted down in front of her and took her hands in his, "Tell me everything."

Kay launched into the 'story' about how her mother had been treating her

~*~

In the living room Jessica was altering Luis's mind, "You are happy for Ethan and Theresa because they love each other. You will leave your sister alone for the rest of the day, but when she comes home you will apologize for yelling at her and scaring her. You will then shake Ethan's hand tomorrow in friendship. But you can still warn him that you'll kill him if he ever hurts your sister."

She had to make Luis's behavior believable at least. If he acted out of character, somebody might suspect something was up. 

~*~     

"And now my mom and Dad are getting a divorce . . ."

~*~

"Do you understand?" Jessica asked.

"Understand what?" Luis questioned, snapping out of it.

"Why Ethan and Theresa belong together. We just had a major argument and you agreed with me. My God Luis." Jessica pretended to be frustrated. 

"Oh, right, of course I do. They are in love." Luis responded automatically.

"Good, I'm glad we have this chat!" Then Jessica left, _~ Kay, I'm done. ~_

~*~

_~ I'll be back later. I have to finish this thing, and then Miguel will expect to have to comfort me. Otherwise it would look suspicious if I just left. ~_ Kay sent the message to Jessica. 

Kay was taking deep breaths to cover then she continued, "Then when I got up this morning my dad told me Ethan's his son, that he just found out Ivy Crane had years ago." Kay 'sobbed', tears running down her face.

Miguel felt really guilty. He had no idea that her mother had been ignoring her. Now her parents were divorcing. Her father had an affair and she had a new 24-year-old brother. Not to mention whom was suddenly in love with his own sister at that. Plus he was guessing she probably felt like she'd lost her best friend, because this was the first time they'd been together, alone practically, since Charity showed up. 

Miguel hugged Kay, "Oh Kay, I'm so sorry. For everything."

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until he hugged her, _~ Man she feels good, and smells nice. Why didn't I ever notice it before? ~_

Kay's heart skipped a beat. She felt a bit guilty, pretending to be so upset to Miguel, but if she hadn't set all of it in motion she would have been like this. Besides, it was so nice to have her best friend back.

Miguel didn't want to ever let go, he held her closer to him, if that was possible. Smelling her baby shampoo's sweet scent, which had clung to her hair.

Her sobs lessened to sniffing, but still neither one stepped back or let go . . . finally Miguel pulled away a little, bringing a hand up to her face and caressing her cheek. Staring into each other's eyes. Miguel got lost in her eyes depths. 

Kay watched him, carefully listening to his thoughts, so she didn't interpret his actions wrong. 

_~ God she's beautiful. My best friend is good-looking. How could I have been so blind? I wonder what she would do if, if I . . .~_ with that Miguel leaned in and kissed her. Kay eagerly kissed back. 

Then both lost control of the passion in their hearts; it took over their minds. Hands roamed. Kay's shirt was soon pulled over her head, and her shoes kicked off. Her skirt was unzipped and fell to the floor. 

Miguel's wife-beater was torn off and thrown into a corner and Kay's ran her hands along his muscular chest. Miguel couldn't hold himself back, nor did he want to. 

He undid her bra clasp and they fell onto the bed. Kay's bikini underwear, and Miguel's boxers soon were pulled off. He was kissing her neck when he entered her. She bit her lip in pain, but didn't make a sound. Both wanted to call out in ecstasy, but knew they would get caught. 

Afterwards, they both lay there panting, Miguel rolled off of Kay. 

Finally Kay spoke, "Um, Miguel, what was that?"

"I don't know." Miguel answered honestly, exhausted.

"Oh." Kay silently got up and redressed, heartbroken, she went to the door then whispered, "I love you." Then she left. 

Miguel had just about to fall back asleep and his eyes shot open at the words. He sat up and looked to the door to respond to her, but she was gone. He looked at the clock, "Shit!" 8:30 am, he was late for school. He sat there for another minute, "Fuck school." He got pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed a shirt then ran after Kay.

The only person's thoughts Kay could telepathically connect to at a long distance were Jessica's, but right now, she had everyone blocked. 

_~ Oh my God. What did I do? I slept with my best friend, my cousin's boyfriend . . . I just lost my virginity to Miguel. I always dreamed I would . . . but he would always say that he loved me first . . . ~_

Kay walked to the playground and sat down on the swings. She twisted the chains around slowly, and then let them untwist themselves, causing her to spin, just like her mind was. Then she started swinging. Higher and higher, the higher she swung the more she felt like she was flying. That she could fly high above the world, away from the pain in her heart.

~*~

Miguel watched Kay go higher and higher, then she just suddenly stopped pumping, as if she was giving up, but she kept starring up at the clouds. Miguel sat in the swing next to her while her's slowed down.

When it became obvious she didn't know he was there, he finally spoke, "You know, the merry-go-round is better at making you forget your troubles."

Kay looked over at him, "Not for those dealing with matters of the heart. For that, swinging is best."

"Is that so . . . I guess I better start swinging," He began pumping his legs back and forth, "because I just realized that I'm in love with my best friend. We made love, but I don't think she knows how I feel."

"Is that so. Why wouldn't she?" Kay questioned edgily, beginning to swing again.

"Since I forgot to tell her. Now I think I really hurt her." Miguel answered, jumping off his swing. 

"That is probably a correct guess. I bet she thinks that you just slept with her because you felt sorry for her."

Miguel grabbed Kay's swing from behind, stopped it then went around to look deep into her eyes, "Well, that's not true. Because making love to my best friend was something my heart told me I needed to do. Just like it's telling me that I love her, and that I need to kiss her as soon as possible, or I'll go insane."

Kay gazed back deeply into his eyes, "Well, you know what I say."

"No, what do you say?" Miguel requested quietly.

"You should always follow your heart." She told him, a small smile on her face.

Miguel grinned, then kissed her deeply and passionately. 

"I love you." Miguel whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Kay murmured back, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Please, I still want replies, but since LovePassions chewed out my ass after the last time I requested at least 6 replies, I'm going to stop asking for them. Sorry for offending you guys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Proposal NEW

_Oh, and this chapter's rated R for smut. _

**Ever After  
**_By Jules_

_**Chapter 5  
**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Later that day **

Miguel and Kay were walking on the wharf hand in hand when Kay hit with an idea, Hey, want to go see the company I own?"

"What?"

"My company! I own Mikhaila Web Design Inc. I want everyone to meet you. Did I tell you Ethan, Noah, and Jessica work there too, and we're staying in the apartment above?"

"Yes, no, no. I mean, I'd love to see where you work, and you never told me about your brothers and sisters working there, or that you guys are staying above the office."

"Well I hired Jessica and Ethan yesterday, before the whole brother thing, but I think it just makes things better for all of us. We're forced to deal with each other. Anyway, it's basically family owned and run. I'm the head honcho, cool huh? I write the checks and work on everything, keep them in line, hire new employees, you know boss stuff. Noah's our PR guy, which reminds me, he's still not coming back for a couple months, and I have to call him. Jessica is Griffin, my assistant's assistant, and Ethan is our lawyer. Otherwise there's Berg, Nikki, Brent, Dani, Den, Kye, and Sergio."

"Wow, well I'd love to see where you work baby."

Kay looked at him, eyebrow rose, "Baby huh? Well, you can call me that, if I can call you . . . um, hottie! And refer to you as my hottie with a body."

"So, you think I'm a hottie, baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Oh yeah!" Kay wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're hotter then David Boreanez to me._And trust me that's saying something, that's not my personal view, because to me he is the hottest man ever created on the face of this earth. When his show, Angel, is on in my home, talking is not permitted. LOL!_ And much more swoon worthy." _again, not truly my opinion_

Then she kissed him.

**  
20 minutes later **

Kay and Miguel finally made it back to the office, with only a few stops for make out breaks. She opened the door calling out, "Hi everybody!"

They all replied, "Hi Dr. Nick!"

Miguel held her from behind, his arms once more wrapped around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "You sure have them well trained."

"Only when it comes to quoting the Simpsons'." She whispered back.

"Alright, who's the guy?" Dani demanded.

"This is my hottie with a body, Miguel."

"Oh my god, you two _finally_ got together?" Theresa called out, coming out of Ethan's office, clothes askew, lipstick smudged. Ethan came out seconds later, shirt partially un-tucked, lipstick on and near his mouth.

Miguel gaped at his sister's appearance, "Um, what were you doing in there?"

"Last time anyone dared to look, they were trying to see who could stick their tongue further down the other's throat." Jessica announced, "And I never realized just how disturbing it is seeing a brother do that until today. Thank you Ethan."

"No problem Jess!" He replied, not even blushing.

Theresa had the decency to blush. But Ethan still wanted to know, "So, Miguel, what have you and _my_ little sister been doing all day?"

Now it was Kay's turn to blush furiously.

Miguel, however called out, "Oh, this and that. Probably the same thing you were doing to _my_ sister."

Kay and Theresa couldn't take their embarrassment anymore, and they escaped into Kay's office until their faces would stop being so red.

In the office they both smiled knowingly at each other.

"So, you and my baby brother finally got it on." Theresa commented.

"So you and my big brother did it all night." Kay said at the exact same time.

Both exclaimed, "How did you know!"

"You just confirmed it." Kay told her smiling.

While Theresa murmured in amazement, "I was just kidding!"

Kay held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry! We were 16, alone in his bedroom, he's hugging me, next thing I know, we've ripped off each other's clothes and doing something I _know_ my father would kill me for." Kay spilled out, cringing.

"I know how that is." Theresa sympathized and sat down in a chair.

"They say it hurts less the more you do it."

"It sure seemed so last night."

Kay thought about it, then started furiously rubbing her eyes, "Oh, ewww, ewww! We cannot talk about this anymore. I just had a picture of my brother having sex in my mind. I so totally did not need that."

"I think we both agree on that." Theresa decided, shuddering at the thought of her brother having sex.

"Just one thing. Has Miguel ever . . ."

"Had sex with anyone else?"

Kay nodded her head.

"No, not that I know of. Not that I ask about my brothers _sex_ life." Theresa had to choke out the word sex. It was a very disturbing topic, when it was about her brother.

_**xXx**_

Jessica turned to her brother and Miguel, "Alright, we all know you've been gettin' some, but here's is the big question. Have you bothered to break up with your current significant others yet?"

Miguel abruptly became very interested in the ceiling tiles. And for Ethan, the people walking by the front windows were just fascinating all of a sudden.

"Boys!" Jessica admonished, "Ethan, you march into your office and call Gwen right this minute. Miguel, as soon as school gets out, you go break up with Charity."

Ethan sheepishly went into his office.

Miguel swiftly felt very alone and vulnerable with none of his co-perpetrators with him anymore. He took one look around, and then ran to the office where Kay and Theresa had disappeared. He hurried in and shut the door behind him.

Kay and Theresa looked at him in surprise.

"You left me all alone out there."

"Where's Ethan?" Theresa asked getting up.

"In his office, calling Gwen."

Theresa froze in her tracks.

"No! No, no Theresa," Miguel hurriedly corrected himself, "He's calling her, to break up with her."

"Oh . . . good!" Theresa was DEEPLY relieved.

A few minutes later Ethan joined them, looking very harried. Theresa got up, and forced him to sit down, then began to massage his shoulders, "So, what did she say?"

"A lot of empty threats. Then when I told her I found out I wasn't a Crane, she just hung up."

"Good, then you are from this point on, 100 all mine." Theresa grinned, then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Ewwwww! Brother/Sister kissage!" Kay and Miguel exclaimed, hiding their eyes.

_**  
xXx**_

**  
Harmony PD **

Sam sat at his desk around 11 am, his mind focused on Ivy. He finally gave up on trying to work and decided to take the rest of the day off, heading straight for her place.

**  
Ivy's Beach House  
****15 minutes later **

Ivy was looking at the sketches Theresa had left behind that morning when Sam walked in.

"Hello Ivy." He greeted her.

"Sam!" Ivy was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping my promise… and I just needed to see you."

Ivy bit her lip, "Did you tell Ethan, about us?"

"I told him everything." Sam confirmed, "I think he was very astonished, to say the least."

"How is he? Is he ok?" Ivy questioned worriedly, wringing her hands.

"You mean he's not here?"

"No. He went into work this morning. I'm guessing before Theresa woke up, and she left around eight."

"I guess he went to see my daughters, since they work together . . . hold on, Theresa left here around eight? This morning!"

"Yes, she left Ethan's room looking very . . . cheerful. Now what were you saying about our son and you're daughters, they're working together!"

"Yeah, apparently my daughter Kay owns a business, a fairly successful one. With over ten employees." He told her proudly.

"What's it called?"

"Mikhaila Web Design Inc." Sam informed her.

"You're kidding! Poison Ivy is just about to finish negotiations with her company to put my line on the web! Your daughter is Mikhaila Bennett?"

"Yeah, that's my Kay, she always was a exceptional girl. And very good at keeping secrets. I didn't even know about the company until a couple days ago when we moved into the apartment above the office. She's my oldest daughter, but Grace and I too often over looked her once Charity came." Sam admitted.

"Isn't she in high school?" Ivy asked, she sensed the touchy subject that could come up unless she was careful.

"Yeah, but don't let that distract you. Most of her staff is between 18 and 26, and if they're doing so well, they must be good."

"Of course. I just had no idea she was so young."

"She grew up fast, too fast, because of Grace's ignoring. But Kay is strong. She'll be fine."

"I'm glad."

Sam realized they've been talking about their OLDER children the whole time, but that wasn't what he was there for, "So, how are you doing? Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, I'm better. And I wanted to thank you." Ivy told him.

"For what?"

"For believing me. And forgiving me. You have no idea just how much that meant to me. All these years, I've lived in fear. Fear that you'd find out, and hate me. No matter what my excuse was. The thought of you hating me would keep me up nights. But I always made sure Ethan had the best of everything. And I kept him _far_ away from Julian's influence. I made sure values of truth, loyalty, honesty, love, respect, and earnest morals were taught to him. Ethan is the kindest, most caring, honest, trustworthy person you will ever meet. I wanted to raid a son you could be proud of. I wish I could have done as good a job as you did, but the fact he's your son can be lost on no one, if they actually took the time to think about it."

"Ivy, I am proud of him. You did a wonderful job raising him. Absolutely amazing. Any man would be damn proud to have such an amazing son. And to have you work so hard on instilling such values in their child is astounding. Thank you Ivy, you did a far better job then I could have. It's just one of the reason I love you so much."

"Y-y-you love me?" She questioned shocked.

"I could never stop. I haven't stopped loving you since we fell in love when we were 17. You are my heart, my soul, you are the reason I was put on this earth. When you left me, it felt as thought a piece of my heart was missing. When you and I made love, my heart felt full again. Because I knew, I knew you never stopped loving me like I love you. The happiest memories of my life are those times with you. And now that you're back, I can't let you ever get away from me again. I know we were meant to be together through all eternity. When we were 17, I saved up all my money, and took everything out of my savings account to buy you . . ." Sam pulls out a velvet box, "this just before you left all those years ago. Now I'm finally going to get to do what I meant to so long ago." Sam got down on one knee and opened the box, "Ivy Winthrop, will you marry me?"

The antique platinum ring was beautiful. It had a large diamond surrounded by small Peridots, and the ring had a vine of ivy engraved on the band.

"Oh my God Sam, it's beautiful!" Ivy gasped, then realized what he asked, "You want to marry me?"

"More then anything in the world."

"Oh Sam . . ." Ivy sighed, then held out her hand, trembling, "Well, what are you waiting for? I've been waiting for you to do this since I first met you."

Sam slipped the ring on her left ring finger, then he kissed her. The kiss grew more passionate, so they decided to take things upstairs.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Please, I still want replies, but the 'incident', I'm going to stop asking for six of them. Oh, well, anyway, PLEASE , I BEG of you, tell me what ya think! Good or bad, I live for feedback.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Moving NEW

_Me getting out two chapters in one day isn't going to become a regular occurrence, I stayed home sick today, and I had more written already, and more time, then I usually do. I do hope you enjoyed them though!_

_Oh, and this chapter's rated R. _

**  
Ever After  
**_By Jules_

_**Chapter 6  
**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Sorry for those of you hopping for some smut, I guess I'm just not in the mood to write it. I know, I know, I'm a teenager, but it's like 12:50 am and I have school tomorrow. Sorry._

**  
One hour after Sam and Ivy got engaged **

Sam lay on two pillows, Ivy lay on his muscular tan chest, examining her ring in the sunlight.

"Sam, this ring is just so amazing. Where did you get it?"

"I was out one day looking for a ring for you when my car broke down in front of this weird store, while I waited for my dad a display case caught my eyes. I saw the ring and remembered how much you loved peridots, so I asked to see it. When I saw the ivy engraved on the band and the matching wedding bands, I knew then and there I was meant to find those rings for you and me. The wedding bands are in the bottom of the box. I bought the rings on the spot, paying with all the cash I had in my wallet. I promised the man that I'd be back in an hour with the rest of the money and to hold the rings, just in case, but he told me to take the rings with me. When I tried to find the store again, it was gone. My father went with me the next day, since he'd picked me up there, but he couldn't find it either. The antique shop had just disappeared. The building was gone too. The two stores that had been on either side of it were now right next to each other."

A chill went down Ivy's spine, she burrowed closer to him, "That is so eerie . . . and yet so romantic! What did you end up doing with the rest of the money?" She asked curious.

"I think I spent it on a new a-track system for my car." Sam admitted.

Ivy burst out laughing, "Oh that's horrible . . . I can't believe people thought those would make it."

"Hey they were far out!"

"Ok, now I feel really old."

"Hey, we're only in our 30's."

"Say that again."

"You're only 36."

"Ethan grew up so quickly. Before you know it, he'll be marrying Theresa."

"About that, I thought he was with Gwen Hotchkiss."

"Well, Ethan and Theresa have been giving each other looks for awhile now when they knew the other wasn't looking. And I saw Theresa coming out of Ethan's room in the same dress she wore yesterday and looking way to happy to have been here all night working or just talking . . . I'm glad he's with Theresa. I don't even want to imagine the Hotchkiss's reaction when they find out Ethan is your son."

"I know Luis is going to blow his stack about the two, but when he finds out Ethan's my son, he'll cool down."

They were quiet for a while longer, till Ivy started talking again, "Sam, move in with me. We're getting married, and there's tons of room for all our children. That way everyone can get used to each other. Plus, since Ethan lives here, you two could, get to know each other as well . . . What do you think, is it a stupid idea?"

"I think it's a great idea. Good thing the girls and I haven't unpacked yet."

_**  
xXx**_

**  
Later **

Kay and Miguel, Ethan and Theresa, and Jessica were in Kay's office, talking and joking around when the intercom buzzed.

"Yes Griffin?" Kay asked, comfortably sitting in Miguel's lap in her chair. Since there were only three chairs, they'd 'buddied' up.

"Your father and Ethan's mother are here."

"Send them in." Kay ordered.

Sam and Ivy walked in, a little surprised to find them all together.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Jessica questioned.

"Ivy and I just got engaged." He announced proudly.

"Congratulations you" Jessica stammered.

"two. We're very" Kay continued.

"happy for you." Jessica finished.

Kay and Jessica were so surprised they couldn't help but think together.

Everyone in the office shivered at the two girls' behavior. Finishing each other's sentences, and every scarier, the two were getting along!

Sam went on, keeping his eyes on them warily, "We've decided to have you two and me move into the mansion, since we're going to be a family."

_Hey Jess, what do you think? _

_I don't know . . . what about you? _

_Are you kidding! Jessica, she lives in a mansion, on the beach. There are **servants**, she loves our father, and our new brother lives there. _

_What was I thinking? _

"We're in." Jessica and Kay answered in unison.

"Good thing we" Kay started

"only just started"

"to unpack."

_Ok, we really need to stop doing that. _Jessica told Kay.

_I think you're right Jessica, look at the way they're starring at us! _

Both girls give everyone big smiles, so everyone just shrugged it off.

**  
Later at the Winthrop – soon to be Bennett beach front mansion **

Jessica got the bedroom second to the end and Kay at the bedroom at the end of the hall. Once they had been led to their bedrooms, the girls were left to unpack.

The windows were huge and the French doors led out to a terrace.

Next to the terrace in Kay's room was a trellis for morning flowers, which Kay discreetly pointed out to Miguel was perfect for climbing up late at night.

Her room was really gorgeous, the bed was a king size and the headboard and baseboard was a iron work which was elegantly shaped in spirals and other things. From the high ceiling above the bed curtains were draped, so they hung around the bed, like a canopy. The sheets where pale blue satin, and the comforter was white and intricately embroidered. It was placed right underneath a window. (Jessica's was much the same way, but her sheets were pale yellow.)

A large screen TV and a DVD player where hidden in an armoire. And a beautifully crafted vanity table was right near an open window. In the bathroom there was a huge whirlpool sunken tub, which had stairs up to it, because it was on a higher level then the rest of the bathroom.

Miguel noticed a gift bag on the bed, "Hey, what's this?"

"I don't know." Kay answered, picking it up. She saw the card and opened it.

_Dear Kay, _

_First off, I'd like to welcome you into my  
__home. I hope that you will like it here very much.  
__First of all, I want you to call me Ivy. Second,  
__please accept these gifts as a welcome to the family  
__sort of thing. _

_Love,_

_Ivy_

Kay opened the bag and gasped, first there was a cell phone and a credit card. She read the note on it.

_'Don't even worry about money anymore, these are  
for you to use __as much as you want.'_

The thing Kay gasped about was pulled out next, car keys.

_  
'All my children got car's on their 16th birthday, and since  
__you are part of the family now, consider this just a late birthday  
__present, it's in the driveway if you want to go look at it. It's the  
__silver one. I hope you like convertibles!'_

"Oh my god! Come one Miguel!" Kay cried out, pulling Miguel along behind her.

"What did she give you?" Miguel called, running behind her.

"A car! She gave me a car!" Kay squealed as they ran out the door. Sitting in the driveway was a silver 2000 Mustang Convertible.  
(_A guy down the street from me got one on his 17th birthday from his grandfather, it's just sooooo beautiful!)_

Miguel stared at the car of his dreams in shock.

Kay looked at Miguel smirking, "Want to go for a ride?"

Miguel jumped into the car with out even opening the door. Kay laughed, the climbed in the drivers seat. She started the motor and relished the quietness of its purr. She put the car in gear then they were off.

_**  
xXx**_

Ivy and Sam were in Ivy's room, putting away his clothes, when they heard a motor outside, and then it drive off.

Ivy smiled, "I guess Kay found her present."

"What present?" Sam asked.

"Just the same thing I get all my children on their 16th birthday. The car of their dreams." Ivy told him.

"You bought her a car?"

"Correction, a Mustang."

"But why?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam, she's your daughter, which makes her joining my family. All my children feel loved and cared for, even though most of them are at boarding school right now, they all know I love them. Kay and Jessica are extended family, soon to be stepdaughters, our son Ethan and this baby's sisters. I'm going to treat them the same I would any of my children. Which also means getting a brand new car when they turn 16."

Sam stared at her in shock, "That's really excessive…but also really sweet. And I want you to know, I feel the same way about your children, and I'll treat them as my own, if they ever come home from boarding school. Which reminds me, Noah's coming home in a couple of months."

"And when he does, he'll get the room next to Ethan's." Ivy told him.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"10, currently, there are four in use, five when Noah comes home, six when the baby arrives. That leaves four, and truthfully, my three children aren't going to be coming home that much. Karin loves New York too much to ever come home and since she's 20, I can't make her. Parker is 17 and he might visit a couples times, but my baby girl Bailey is only 12 however, so she'll come home for summer ."

"My god, it's like the Brady Bunch, only bigger!"

"Your right!" Ivy laughed, "But we do have more then one bathroom, and they all actually have toilets."

"A very important addition, because I have a feeling death and chaos would reign if we didn't have more then one bathroom, let alone one in every bedroom."

"Ah, the perks of being rich." Ivy sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

_**  
xXx**_

"So where should we go?" Miguel questioned.

"Depends, what time is it?"

Miguel looked down at the clock/CD player, "2:20."

"Excellent! We're going to go pick Simone and Whitney up then." Then Kay floored gas pedal, and speed off to the school.

Simone and Whiney were fighting over something in the halls when they heard everyone in the hallways gossiping.

"Did you see the car out front?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it's doing here."

Whitney tapped a friend of her's shoulder and they turned around, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard? There's a brand-new mustang convertible in front of the school!"

Simone gasped, "Really! Come on Whitney! We can't miss this!"

Whitney had to admit she was intrigued, so they ran down the hall. What shocked them the most was that as soon as they ran out the door and neared the car it honked.

A guy's voice called out, "Hey! Simone, Whitney! Climb in!"

The sisters looked at each other, "Um, do you have any idea who that is?" Whitney asked.

The guy in the car took of his sunglasses.

"Oh my God! It's Miguel! And Kay!" Simone gasped.

"Do you two want a ride or not!" Kay yelled, standing up in her seat.

Whitney and Simone didn't need to be asked twice, they put their bags in the trunk, then jumped in.

They'd been driving down the road for 10 minutes when Simone finally had the courage to ask, "Kay, where on earth did you steal this car from."

"I didn't steal it. It was a gift."

"From who!" Whitney asked her sister's best friend.

"My soon-to-be new mommy! She gives all her children cars when they turn 16, she said this is just a late birthday present."

"What are talking about Kay?"

"That's right! You don't know! Well, it's a long story, the short version is. My father and mother are getting a divorce, my dad's just got engaged to Ivy Winthrop, my soon to be new mommy. Ethan is really my dad's son, and we moved into the mansion a few hours ago." Kay explained, stopping at a red light, "Oh, and this hottie with a body over here realized he loved me."

Miguel smiled then gave her a kiss on the lips.

Just then one of Kay's cell phones rang.

"Shit! Miguel is it the yellow one or the silver one?"

"Silver."

Kay took one hand off the wheel and answered the phone, "Mikhaila Web Design Inc, this is Mikhaila . . . oh hey Griffin . . . Yes that was me Berg saw drive by in a new silver mustang he wasn't hallucinating . . . . Ivy did . . . late birthday present . . . I don't know if she is the same Ivy as Poison Ivy Designs . . . . No Griff, I'm not going to come in for the rest of the day . . . Because it's my company and I don't have to come in today if I don't want to. It's not like I'd fire myself . . . Griffin if you don't quit nagging me the N64 goes bye-bye . . . . That's what I thought. Bye love." Then she handed the cell back to Miguel, "Ahhh, the perks of owning a company, you can take days off without giving notice and they can't fire you for it."

"You actually gave them back the N64 Kay!" Simone demanded incredulously, "But I thought the last time they played, they didn't work for two days."

"They didn't, but now they know I'm serious when I say that if they don't get their asses to work, the thing is going to be hidden for a long time." Kay explained.

"So, how's Den?" Whitney asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Out sick, in other words, he's taking the day off. Maybe you should bring him some chicken soup later." Kay suggested.

"Wait a minute, Simone and Whitney know about your company?" Miguel asks incredulously.

"I ran out of excuses on where I went everyday after school for Simone, and one day Den brought anther one of his new girlfriend's to the office, i.e. Whitney."

"Isn't Den a player though?" Miguel asked worriedly.

"Only with girls he's not serious about. With Whitney he's 100 committed, but their relationship's a secret because of Mr. Russell." Kay explained as they drove through the huge security gates to Kay's new home.

"Oh my . . . Kay, it's so beautiful!" Simone exclaimed.

"Wait until you see her room!" Miguel told her, "There's a wonderful trellis right by the French Doors that's perfect for climbing, isn't that right baby?"

"Miguel, shut up." Kay advised, blushing deeply.

**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Please, I still want replies, but the 'incident', I'm going to stop asking for six of them. Oh, well, anyway, PLEASE , I BEG of you, tell me what ya think! Good or bad, I live for feedback.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Friends NEW

_Ok, another new chapter! I'm glad everyone's enjoying it! I think you'll find this one funny. Trust me, you'll understand later. _

_Oh, and this chapter's rated R for language and stuff like that. _

**  
Ever After  
**_By Jules_

_**Chapter 7  
**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Bennett's Beach-front Mansion **

Theresa was sitting on the couch drawing, and didn't even notice Ethan come in.

"Don't you think it's time you took a break?" Ethan asked, startling her.

Theresa looked up, her hand on her pounding heart, "Ethan, you scared me. And no, it's not time to take a break, I've only been working for a few hours."

Ethan smiled deviously, then told her in a really corny Russian accent, "Ve have our vays of making you stop vorking."

Theresa rolled her eyes, "I don't think so."

Ethan sprang on her and started tickling her.

Theresa was shocked, but started laughing as she protested, "Ethan! No!"

Unfortunately for her, years of these types of dealings with Sheridan had trained him to ignore such pleas in order to get what he wanted.

_**  
xXx**_

Kay, Miguel, Simone, and Whitney entered the house and heard the laughter.

"_Ethan! Stop it!" A girl's giggling voice begged. _

"_Never! Not until you relent!" Ethan vowed. _

"_Alright! I give! I give! I'll stop working."_

Then silence filled the house. Miguel and Kay smiled at each other, knowing exactly what was going on, while Simone and Whitney looked at them confused.

Kay silently motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the room where Ethan and Theresa were engaged in some heavy making out.

"Oh my God!" Whitney exclaimed, pulling the happy couple out of it.

Theresa pulled away from Ethan's lips, keeping her hands around his neck.

Ethan glared at his sister, "Sis, interrupting something like this is not something that is recommended, unless you want me to tell Dad about you and Miguel morning activities."

"Sorry!" Kay held up her hand in surrender, "Whitney wanted to see her best friend."

"What's going on here?" Whitney demanded

"Amor." Miguel answered, "And they definitely spent una noche de amor together last night!" (Translation: a night of love), wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then in his office this morning, during lunch, this afternoon . . ." Kay continued.

"Need we remind you two what you did in Miguel's BED this morning with Mama and Luis right downstairs." Theresa warned.

Kay looked up, eyes wide, "You know what, do whatever you want. Um, I think we'll go upstairs."

Miguel nodded, then they ran out of the room, dragging Simone behind them.

Theresa, Ethan, and Whitney could hear Simone asking on their way up the stairs,

"What did you two do this morning? Did you two do something very wrong?"

"Yes." Theresa and Ethan yelled from the living room.

"SHUT UP!" Miguel and Kay called back.

Kay led Simone to her new room, and Simone stood in the doorway, shell-shocked, "My god it's huge! And the ceiling's so high! And the bed! That looks so amazing with those curtains hanging down from such a high ceiling to make a canopy." She looks around the room, "And you're view! Right on the ocean!"

"I know!"

"My god Kay, you're really moving up in the world . . ."

Then they get to talking about all the things three teens would talk about.

**Two hours later **

The three joined Theresa, Ethan, and Jessica in the den.

They were all lounging around when Kay sat straight up, "Ooh! Jessica, we should do our Britney Spears impersonation for them, you know, the one to Britney Spears with the messed up lyrics of Drive Me Crazy that we're doing for the talent show?"

Jessica got a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Good idea, we'll be back in a minute."

The girls came down ten minutes later in skimpy out fits and a CD player.

"Ok, this will pump out the music, but not the singing, so you can hear _our_ lyrics." Kay explained.

The music started and Jessica and Kay started doing their little routine to it, then started singing.

_Baby  
__I'm so into you  
__But you're not the only one  
__That I've ever screwed  
__Baby  
__You spin me around  
__My hair extensions  
__Fall right to the ground_

Jessica and Kay grabbed their heads and look down as they sang that part.

_Every time you look at me  
__I do my shimmy  
__And you start to flee  
__Loving you means so much more  
__But it's not as fun to me as being a whore  
__I drive you crazy  
__You just can't sleep  
__I'm so annoying  
__And, I'm such a geek  
__Oh crazy  
__I wear clothes too tight  
__Baby thinking of me  
__Keeps me busy all night _

Everyone on the couch was cracking up.

_You tell me  
__I look like a goat  
__And I can't even  
__Reach a high note  
__Don't tell me  
__You wanna be free  
__Just cuz my make-up  
__Is done all shitty  
__Loving you means so much more  
__But it's not as fun to me as being a whore  
__I drive you crazy  
__You just can't sleep  
__I'm so annoying  
__And, I'm such a geek_

_Oh crazy  
__I wear clothes too tight  
__Baby thinking of me  
__Keeps me busy all night  
__Crazy  
__I'm so confused  
__I'm such a ditz  
__And I have fake boobs_

Kay and Jessica made the international crazy sign with their finger near their head, the pose with a blank look on their face.

_Crazy  
__But they feel alright  
__Every day and every night  
__I drive you crazy  
__You just can't sleep  
__I'm so annoying  
__And, I'm such a geek  
__Oh crazy  
__I wear clothes too tight  
__Baby thinking of me  
__Keeps me busy all night_

Jessica and Kay finished and took a bow. Everyone on the couch is laughing so hard they could barely breath and tears run down their face. From the doorway comes a new source of clapping. Kay and Jessica blushed when they see Sam, Ivy, and Pilar standing there too, barely able to keep from laughing. They had attempted to look angry, but they were failing miserably.

Kay and Jessica watched everyone cracking up, smiled, then bowed again.

"So we take it you like it?" Kay questioned innocently.

Miguel finally caught his breath, "Kay, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Why thank you hottie! And the rest of our viewer poll thinks?"

Ethan finally stopped, "That we'll all never look at Britney Spears the same way again."

"Hilarious." Whitney admitted.

"God damn funny!" Simone exclaimed, still trying to stop laughing.

"Definitely a first place act." Theresa declared, leaning on Ethan, "Owww, my side hurts now! You guys gave me a stitch!"

Kay and Jessica turned to the parental units, "And what do you think?"

"My lord, girls, where on earth did you come up with that!" Sam asked, in shock of seeing his little girls dress like that, and sing such things with adult content.

"Oh, here and there." Kay said smirking, never one to divulge a source, a.k.a. she'd written them herself while listening to it for the millionth time.

"I think it was absolutely priceless. You can bet that there will definitely be a camera in the audience that night recording it. It was wonderful." Ivy gushed, "And you two can sing too!"

Jessica realized that they hadn't told them they were going to do this, "Where did you guys come from?"

"Well, Pilar came to say goodbye to Theresa, and Ivy and I came down to tell you we we're going out to dinner and don't expect us home until late." Sam explained.

"Exactly." Pilar confirmed, "I'll see you at home mijos."

"Bye Mama." Miguel and Theresa chorused.

"Good bye children, behave." Ivy said smirking, knowing exactly what was probably going on with Kay and Miguel and Ethan and Theresa, they all reminded her of her and Sam at that age. Then the adults left.

Whitney looked at her watch, "Come one Simone, we better get going to. I have lessons to give at the country club in half an hour, and you have that biology test to study for."

"Alright." Simone said grudgingly, "Will I see you at school tomorrow?" she asked Kay.

"Nope, Jessica and I get to take the rest of the week off, because of the emotional shock we've been given after such a sudden change in our home environment." Kay quoted.

"Ah, yes, you two look so upset." Ethan told them sarcastically.

"Well, I've got nothing to be upset over anymore, I've got the man I love; and somehow, even though they say money can't make you happy, that new car in the driveway, the cell phone in my purse, and the all expenses paid for me credit card from your mother just seem to make my cares disappear." Kay revealed to him, flopping down in a chair.

"I second that." Jessica admitted, "Even though I don't have a car, or a boyfriend, getting a job in an office full of very sexy men seem to make all my troubles disappear. I wonder why." She 'wonders' to everyone, grinning deviously.

Kay flung her hand against her forehead, pretending to be aghast, "Oh no, my innocent little sister has been corrupted! Oh woe is me! She hath strayed far from the path, and is now gone to _ogal_ at the hard, sexy, muscular male bodies which doth walk in my place of work."

Miguel got into and fell to his knees by Kay's feet, he grabbed her hand and putting to his lips, then to his heart, "Oh my darling, I will not allow your sister to be lost to such evils, as the male body. I shall save her from such a fate, even though I could not save you, and corrupted your own mind and body."

Kay fell to her knees before him, "Oh my love!"

"My angel!" Miguel cried.

Both throw out their arms then wrap them around each other and proceed to kiss passionately.

They start to get into it and finally Miguel pulled away, "My heart, my soul, my reason for existence, perhaps we should wait to save your sister for another time." He suggested

"Oh lover, I think you are very right." Kay agreed with him, smiling sultrily at him.

Miguel feels his blood race, and scooped her up in his arms picks her up, then hurried out the door, "See you all tomorrow!"

Everyone else was left cracking up at their antics, and clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ethan called up to them.

Theresa and Jessica couldn't stop laughing.

"Your sister is crazy!" Theresa gasped.

"That's what I've been telling everyone for years!" Jessica managed to get out.

_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

I can't take credit for the song, thought I really wish I could for those lyrics. LOL! Damn those are funny, sorry I had to put them in, I was going through my huge save lyrics folder and ran across them, I thought you might enjoy them as much as I have! Anyway, the words are by The rest of it's basically Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears.

Please, I still want replies, but the 'incident', I'm going to stop asking for six of them. Oh, well, anyway, PLEASE , I BEG of you, tell me what ya think! Good or bad, I live for feedback.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Evil Emerges NEW

_(Hmm, let see, do I have any announcements? Um, nope! Except that I'm glad you enjoyed that song as much as I do. And I hope you found the rest of the chapter as funny! This chapter isn't much of a big laugh, I don't think, but it's still action pack.  
__Oh, and this chapter's rated . . . oh who knows, maybe PG-15, maybe R . . .  
__Which reminds me, does anyone know why the legal age to have consensual sex is 16, but we can't SEE it at the movies until were 17 or on the net until were 18? Anyone? )_

**Ever After  
**_By Jules  
_**_  
Chapter 8  
_**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Around eight pm **

Ivy and Sam walked in the park, a chocolate ice cream cones in hand.

"How long have Miguel and Kay been dating?" Ivy questioned Sam.

"Huh? Miguel's not dating Kay, he's dating Charity, Grace's niece."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Are you really that blind? After all you saw today? Kay sitting in Miguel's lap at the office, her calling him hottie, and him calling her baby . . . did you not see any of that?"

Sam stopped suddenly and thought about it, "They did seem closer then they usually do when they are together . . . much closer."

"And do you realize we just left all of those hormonal, DATING teenagers all alone in a big house, no adult supervision, for the past three hours?" Ivy pressed. To hide her smile, she started licking her ice cream more, "And remember what we were like at that age? And the fact I caught Theresa coming out of Ethan's room this morning . . ."

Sam finally caught on, "Oh god . . . SEX. My baby!"

Five minutes later, after breaking all speed limits known to man, their car screeched to a halt in front of the mansion's front doors.

Sam ran into the house, Ivy walking calmly behind, trying to keep herself from laughing.

**_xXx_**

Simone and Whitney had left about five minutes after Miguel and Kay had disappeared upstairs, once they had stopped laughing.

The rest of the teens were all back in the living room, Kay and Miguel had actually returned an hour and a half ago, looking very satisfied. Now they all sat in front of a huge big screen TV with all the lights out, curtains closed watching Practical Magic, which Kay and Jessica found very interesting when they heard the front door slam open, making them all jump.

"KAY!" Sam called out.

"In here dad!" She called out.

Sam rushed into the living room, to find Kay and Miguel curled up in a big over stuffed chair, Ethan and Theresa laying against each other on the couch, and Jessica on the floor with a bunch of pillows, watching a movie. As far as Sam could tell, they hadn't moved all night.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Jessica asked innocently, even thought she and Kay both knew he was thinking . . .

_Kay, Miguel, sex. They could be having sex like Ethan and Theresa were last night. Why didn't I see it before? My little girl could be having sex . . . but they're all just where they were before we left, watching a movie . . . _

Sam shook his head, not wanting to look stupid, "You know what, it's nothing. Absolutely nothing. Um, Ivy and I will be upstairs in our room . . ." then he backed out the room, extremely tense.

Kay and Jessica gave each other amused looks, knowing that if he had come home a couple hours earlier . . .

"What?" Ethan asks, confused.

"My dad, thinks that Miguel and I are having sex. It's so obvious by the way he came rushing in here calling out my name he thought he was going to catch us."

Theresa laughed, "Damn, he figured it out huh? It took him that long? But since he didn't catch you, I guess your safe for now. Luckily _my_ family already blew up at me. I don't have to worry about it any more."

"Suuurrrrreeee" Kay exposed her, "That's why you came rushing into the Book Café this morning, worried out of your mind."

Theresa blushed, "Ok, but at least they know."

"Right, and you will be returning to your own home tonight then." Kay asked.

Theresa blushed again, "Never mind."

"That's what I thought." Kay told her smirking, then snuggling closer to Miguel, "And what about you hottie, what do you plan on doing once you have left through the front door."

"I plan on surprising my baby in her bedroom and ravishing her, as long as she locks her bedroom door, and keeps the French doors open."

"I think that can be arranged . . ." She told him kissing him, a giant smile on her face.

**  
Four am **

Miguel slipped out of Kay's bed, and got dressed, he woke her up by kissing her.

"Miguel?" She murmured.

"Who else? I have to get going if I want to get back in the house before Mama and Luis wake up. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and good morning."

"I love you too, see you after school?"

"Of course . . . and I promise I'll break up with Charity when I see her at school."

Kay didn't even bother to open her eyes, "Good. Have a good day."

Miguel gave her one more kiss, then slipped out the French doors, closing them behind him. He carefully climbed down the trellis, running across the lawn and to his house.

**_  
xXx_**

**  
The Master Bedroom **

Ivy had woken up after a bad dream in which Sam left her, so she was on her bedroom's terrace, leaning against the stone barrier. She smiled as she watched the teen run across her lawn. Quietly she made a call to the guards giving them a description of Miguel and told them to let him come and go 'unnoticed'. She wasn't going to get in their way, or let Sam either.

Her father had destroyed her life all those years ago, and she wouldn't let Sam, no matter how unwittingly, do it to his own daughter now.

She stood in her light pink silk kimono, staring out at the ocean, watching and listening to the waves crash against the shore, gazing at the moon. She wasn't really paying attention, and when a pair of muscular arms slipped around her. She was a little surprised for a moment, but leaned back against them, taking comfort in their loving embrace.

"What are you doing up?" She asked her fiancé.

"I couldn't sleep without you, I woke up and you were gone. I saw the doors open and came out here." Sam informed her.

"I'm sorry, I came out here because I didn't want to disturb you. You have work soon."

"Don't worry about it. Is something wrong?"

"Of course not darling. I just had an unsettling dream. The moon always helps them go away." She assured him, "Come on, let's go back to bed." She turned around, took his hand and followed him back into the room.

All her fears and doubts drifted away as she lay in his arms, enveloped in the realization that he did love her, he was marrying her. And that he now knew all her secrets, no more lies.

**  
Police Station, four hours later **

Everyone at the station had noticed the Chief's sudden change in attitude. He seemed happier then he'd ever been, except for after the births of his children years before. On top of which, for the past couple months, he'd been constantly on edge, and had been harsh on everyone. Needless to say, the entire station house was very curious as to what had put him in such a good mood once more.

Finally Luis asked him, having been prompted by everyone else in the office. .

"Morning Sam, what's got you in such a great mood. You've been so down lately, this is a complete 180. What's your secret?" he greeted, sitting down in front of Sam's desk.

"True love Luis, plain and simple. I got engaged yesterday to the woman of my dreams."

"What? But I thought that you and Grace were happy. You got a divorce, and now your engaged? What happened Sam?"

"Grace and I have been growing apart for a long time now, she became obsessed with Charity, and was totally ignoring Kay."

"But who are you getting married to?" Luis inquired, not recalling seeing Sam with any women lately.

"The girl I fell in love with 20 years ago. The woman who had my first child, Ivy Winthrop."

"What!" Luis was shocked.

"Yeah, Ivy, Ethan's really my son."

Luis breathed a huge sigh of relief, "You mean that's true? Thank God. I was so afraid Theresa was in love with a Crane."

"Well she's not. But she is still at my house. Well, my new home." Sam amended, "At the mansion on the beach. Actually, she's probably sneaking into your house right now to change her clothes and go to school."

"Um, Sam, do you mind if I take an hour break. I have to apologize to my sister. I kind of blew up at her when she snuck in yesterday."

"Go, apologize. Make her happy. But come back in an hour."

"Thanks Sam." Luis exclaimed, standing up, "I owe you one." He called, racing out the door.

"Yes you do Luis, and I know exactly what it's going to be . . ."

**_  
xXx_**

**  
The Lopez-Fitzgerald home **

Miguel had gone back to sleep as soon as he'd flopped down in his bed, and had just been awoken by his mother, who'd had no inkling that her son hadn't come home until just a few short hours ago.

Miguel was throwing on his clothes and grabbing his backpack as fast as he could, because he knew he **had** to talk to Charity before school started.

**_  
xXx_**

Theresa had snuck in about 15 minutes ago, and was in the process of combing out her hair after taking a second hot shower, even though she'd taken one with Ethan before she left, it would have looked funny if she wasn't doing her hair at home.

She decided to curl it so her hair was going up in curlers as quickly as she could put in the rollers.

Theresa chose out a loose, dark red, spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and tied at the top leaving an opening underneath it. Over it she wore a matching thin sweater. All of which she hopped Ethan would like when she visited him later.

She returned to the bathroom and was using the blow drier on her hair when Luis knocked on the open door.

"What do you want Luis?"

Luis looked down at the floor, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it was just that you knew how I felt about Crane's and . . ."

"Luis, first of all, it shouldn't make a difference whether he's a Crane or a Bennett, I love him, and he loves me. That's all that matters."

"I know, I'm sorry Theresa. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." She told him, checking to see if her hair was dry yet, it was, so she spayed a light application of Pantine Pro-V flexible hold hair spray on the rollers and used the hair drier again.

"I know."

Theresa began taking out the curlers, still not speaking to him.

"Do you forgive me?" Luis asked, finally, still feeling guilty.

Theresa ignored him, shaking out her curls, then spraying a bit more hair spray. She was twisting small front sections of her hair and putting in matching dark red hair clips to keep them twisted when she finally answered, "I guess . . . . But if you ever talk about Ethan that way, or anyone else in his family for that matter, including Sheridan, even though their not related anymore, I won't talk to you for a week. And I'll move in with Ethan."

Luis rolled his eyes, "Come on, like I don't know that you spend the night at his place already."

Theresa whipped her head around to look at him, shocked, luckily she'd just finished, "How did you know?"

"Come one, my boss lives in the same house."

Theresa pretended not to be embarrassed and put on her eye liner, "Go back to work Luis, or go bother Miguel about what _he_ does in his bedroom and in Kay's bedroom when they're alone."

Luis smiled, then left the bathroom, knowing he was completely forgiven, he was half way down the stairs when he actually thought about what she said, "What does Miguel and Kay do when they're alone?"

Luis figured it was his brother's business, but decided it was best not to mention it to Sam, then went back to work.

Theresa put on some Angel eye shadow, mascara, crimson blush, and deep red lipstick.

She returned to her room to put on some silver jewelry and a black and silver choker, then grabbed her black purse and matching platform sandals and hurried downstairs.

She quickly found her backpack, grabbed a muffin for her breakfast, then ran out the door to meet Whitney, who had a car came out of the shop this morning finally.

**_  
xXx_**

**  
Harmony High **

Charity was waiting for Miguel near his locker when he got there, "Miguel! I missed you so much yesterday! Where were you?"

"Charity, we need to talk." He told her gently.

"About what Miguel?" She asked him unsuspectingly.

"In private, let's go to the library."

"Alright . . ."

Once in the library, and Miguel had made sure that no one was around he told her, "Charity, we've been dating for awhile now, but yesterday, I realized something."

"What Miguel?" She asked innocently.

"I'm in love . . . with Kay."

Charity gaped at him, shocked, "What?"

"She came over to my house yesterday, very upset because she found out that Ethan Crane was really her father's son and her brother . . ."

"What?" Charity asked.

Miguel just went on, not even realizing she'd asked a question, "We talked, then she left. I hurt her, badly, and that's when I realized it, I'm in love with her. I have been since we were children. She's my reason for existence. She's my soul mate. I found her and told her how I felt. Which is why I didn't go to school yesterday."

"But Miguel . . ."

"I'm sorry Charity, I really didn't even have any idea that my heart felt like this until it just suddenly happened. I had no control over it."

"I thought that you cared about me Miguel. I thought that we were in love." She cried.

"So did I! But I can't deny what my heart is telling me anymore. I know this hurts you Charity, but it's over."

With that he walked away, out of the library, never looking back once. In later years, he would have regretted that. Because if he had, he would have seen Charity's eyes flash.

"No Miguel, the only thing that's over is my cousins life." With that she began laughing evilly.

Charity had crossed over to the side of evil.

**_  
xXx_**

Across town, at exactly the same time, Kay and Jessica sat straight up in bed, the knowledge that a new strong force of evil had just emerged in both their minds.

**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Please, I still want replies, but because of the 'incident', I'm going to stop asking for six of them. Oh, well, anyway, PLEASE , I BEG of you, tell me what ya think! Good or bad, I live for feedback.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**


End file.
